SWAG!
by yehetxoxo
Summary: ketika oh sehun menemukan lelaki yang swag di saat ia belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya. KAIHUN/HANHUN/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : SWAG!**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN & HANHUN**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, XI LUHAN, AND OTHER CAST.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE & RANDOM**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY, AND SEHUNA BELONG TO ME /DIKEROYOK SEKAMPUNG/ -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ck!. Sehun. Oh sehun. Namja putih terlihat berjalan dengan terburu buru, apa dia sedang mengikuti gerak jalan cepat? Apa dia telat datang ke sekolah? Apa dia sedang dikejar penagih hutang?. Tidak. Semua salah. Dia sedang menghindari kejaran. Kejaran? Apa dia seorang penjahat? Aiishh !. sehun sebenarnya sedang menghindari sesorang yang mengaku sebagai –pengagum mahluk bernama oh sehun- kalau istilahnya jaman sekarang sih, dia bisa dikatakan seorang ** Fanboy. **Sehun bukanlah seorang yang gila dicintai orang orang, tapi hari ini dia memang sedang tidak mood, ditambah semalam ia baru putus dengan kekasihnya. Ayolah, anak tingkat sekolah menengah atas seperti sehun bukankah itu hal wajar?

"SEHUNA~".

"BERHENTI! MENGIKUTI KU CHANYEOL!"

"SEHUN!"

"…"

"SE- eh hehe, aku hampir menabrakmu, kenapa kau tiba tiba berbalik, membuatku kaget hehe".

This holly weird guy!. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan wajahnya yang tampan (what?). lihat giginya yang seperti pagar rumah tetangga sehun, apa ia tidak merasa kering karena demi detiknya tersenyum bodoh membuat sehun terkadang ingin membawa palu sekali kali. Sehun memutar bola matanya yang indah itu, menatap chanyeol seolah mengatakan –kau-anak-siapa-dan-lahir-diplanet-mana?. Begitulah kira kira batin sehun.

"err, sehun kau jalan begitu cepat, kau mau ke kelas kan? Ayo bersama sama dan ini untukmu". Pemuda tinggi yang mengaku sebagai happy virus itu, tidak tidak, Bagi sehun dia bukan happy virus, tetapi sick virus. chanyeol memberi sebuah kotak susu vanila belum mau menutup bibirnya yang menampilkan giginya itu. Sehun mendengus berbalik meninggalkan pemuda creepy yang mencium tangannya sendiri. Kalian tahu kenapa? Tadi ketika ia memberi susu kotak itu tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan sehun. Remember? He is a fanboy guys!. -_-

Kalau sehun melihatnya tadi mungkin sehun akan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa?". Sehun tak menoleh tetap dalam posisi menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, menyembunyikan wajah –baby-albino-face- nya. Ia terlalu malas menanggapi pertanyaan satu kata dari teman sebangkunya –byun baekhyun-.

"kau menyedihkan". Sehun menghela nafas kasar, ia tahu teman semeja nya ini akan terus menghujatnya dengan kata kata menyedihkan menyayat hati. Hey bahkan sehun pernah menangis karena baekhyun mengatainya seperti **"kau pernah memakan lidah kambing? Makanlah supaya lidahmu terlatih mengatakan huruf 'S' "**. for god sake! kala itu sehun langsung menangis kencang sambil melaporkannya kepada hyung nya wu fan. Tapi bagaimana pun ia sayang kepada baekhyun, walaupun ia lebih sayang pada mantan pacarnya hehe. Damn! Sehun mengingat kejadian semalam lagi! Dimana ia memutuskan sang kekasih. Sepertinya ia harus menerima kata kata baekhyun bahwa dirinya **"menyedihkan"**.

"hyungakuputus".

"apa? sarafmu putus?"

"akubaruputushyungdenganluhanhyung".

"kau seperti berkumur kumur sehun!". Baekhyun yang geram dengan ketidak jelasan sehun dalam berbicara mengangkat, ah lebih tepatnya mengangkat kening sehun. Baekhyun langsung sweetdrop melihat wajah sehun yang mengenaskan, air mata dimana mana, serta cairan seperti lendir dekat hidung sehun. Err you know what is that right? -_-.

Baekhyun yang iba atau ia malas melihat wajah si cadel ini berantakan. Mengambil tisu dari tasnya dan menyapu bersih muka sehun dengan lembut. Sehun hanya diam menampilkan wajah datar tak peduli baekhyun menatap mukanya bosan kadang menekan nekan pipi sehun kuat sampai kepala sehun terdorong.

"sudah keberapa kali telingaku mendengar kata 'putus dengan luhan hyung' dari mulutmu?"

"tapi hyung! Kali ini serius! Kami sepertinya tidak akan balikan lagi!".

"lalu terimalah chanyeol"

"hyung! "

"fine! Fine! Aku sebenarnya malas menanyakan kenapa kau putus, tetapi aku kasihan padamu. Baiklah Aku akan bertanya 'kenapa kau putus dengan Lulu~ hyung?". Baekhyun tersenyum childish sambil menirukan saat sehun memanggil kekasihnya dengan manja, baekhyun benar benar mual.

"aghhhh! Hyung kau tidak iklhas mendengarku bercerita?".

"bisa jadi". Sehun bersumpah besok ia akan benar benar membawa palu untuk 2 orang gila –menurutnya- yang mengajaknya ngobrol pagi ini.

Gwiyomi~ Gwiyomi~

Gwiyomi~ Gwiyomi~

"aish sehuna, kenapa nada panggilan handphone mu buruk sekali itu suaramu yang kau rekam sendiri kan? ".

"bukan suaraku hyung, tetapi suara KITA BERDUA". Sehun menekan kata 'kita berdua' membuat namja sebelahnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengingatkannya saat ia dan sehun merekam suara mereka sambil bernyanyi gwiyomi saat mereka dikamar sehun, mereka pikir itu sudah sangat cute. Bahkan sanking cutenya suara mereka, anjing peliharaan tetangga kabur dan tak pernah pulang lagi. Miris.

"yeobeseo? Hyung dimana?

"…."

"ah iya seperti biasa, aku tunggu digerbang ya?"

"…"

"aku bersama baekki"

"…."

"baekki! Baekki! Bukan bleki hyung"

Baekhyun sweetdrop, WTF with my name! -_-. Kakak adik sama saja, batinnya nelangsa. Tak lama muncul motor sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan sehun dan baekhyun yang sedang bercanda hura. Pengendara itu membuka helmnya seketika suasana seperti film romance angin berhembus menerpa wajah pemuda itu. slow motion sekali, mulut baekhyun yang menganga, penjual ice cream melongo, tukang sapu melongo, gadis gadis baru keluar gerbang melongo, author melongo.

"hyung aku pulang duluan!".

Shit!

Baekhyun tak perduli jika telinga nya sakit setelah sehun dengan gilanya berteriak di telinganya, what the most important now, baekhyun bisa melihat wajah –brad pitt KW- milik wu fan. Kakak kandung sehun. Wu fan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah baekhyun. Damn! Damn! Damn! Baekhyun lupa cara bernafas sekarang!.

From : bebek hyung

"sehun~ jadikan aku kakak iparmu".

Sehun terkekeh lalu menekan tombol replay untuk membalas pesan singkat yang dikirim baekhyun saat ia dan kakaknya berada diperjalanan.

From : sehun pabo yehet

"sampai justin bieber jadi suami ku juga aku tak sudi punya kakak ipar sepertimu hyung. Mimpi. Yehet!".

Sialan kau sehun!

Another place.

"kau berkelahi lagi dengan pacarmu?". Pemuda itu tak menjawab, sibuk memutar gelas kristal berisi air merah. Tatapannya kosong. Mati rasa. Apa ia selemah ini? Benar adanya ia berkelahi, namun tak ada kekerasan, hanya adu mulut. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya menghela nafas, ia hafal sifat pemuda ini. Kurang terbuka.

"kau ingin menambah minumanmu? Kau mau apa?". Tanya pemuda yang menggunakan seragam kerjanya. Oke ini di sebuah bar mewah, tempat para pejabat bermain wanita, tempat orang berada menghabiskan uangnya. Namun pria yang ditanyai ini lain, ia kesini jika hanya mengalami stres.

"yixing, aku putus, sehun melihatku bersamanya".

"lalu?"

"aku sudah menjelaskannya pada sehun dan ia tak percaya". Yixing namja yang bekerja itu mengangkat bahu lalu menuangkan air merah itu lagi keminuman pemuda didepannya.

"kau harus mencari cara lain kalau begitu xi Luhan".

Bara bara bara

Bere bere bere

Bara bara bara

Dentuman lagu aneh itu memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, sehun kumat. Ia menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu, melompat sana sini di atas spring bed king size nya, bahkan tetangga sehun yang kehilangan anjing itu mengumpat karena tidurnya terganggu. Mereka bahkan menelepon sang pemilik rumah 'ribut' yang diangkat oleh wufan. Liat saja sehun kali ini akan menjadi adonan kue.

"cadel! Mati kau!". Wu fan mendobrak pintu kamar sehun yang dipenuhi poster big bang boyband terkenal di negaranya serta poster justin bieber, wufan terkejut melihat adiknya sudah sinting. Ia menangkap sehun memikulnya seperti karung beras lalu membawanya ke lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

"hyung lepaskan aku! Ini dingin!". Sehun meronta ia tak tahan sungguh tak tahan dengan hukuman yang diberi wu fan, bagaimana tak tahan? Cuaca dingin begini kakinya berdiri di atas ember besar berisi bongkahan es batu. Katakan wu fan sinting. Tapi ini demi meyadarkan sehun yang lebih sinting lagi. Dengan tangan sehun yang di ikat di tiang tangga. Sehun bersumpah kakinya akan lumpuh. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepala, membuat wu fan mendongakkan kepalanya dari bacaan komik 19+, karena ia tak mendengar suara bocah itu lagi. Perlahan ia dekati.

"cukup, pergi tidur sana". Kata wu fan sambil membuka ikatan tangan sehun dan mengangkat sehun dari ember besar. Tak bergeming masih menunduk, wu fan sedikit khawatir melihat sehun yang tiba tiba seperti ini. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan sehun, tiba tiba satu kaki menerjang bokongnya. Damn it sehun. It hurts!

"hyung jelek". Wu fan menghela nafas saat adik nya itu berlari secepat kilat ke kamar tentu sambil memeletkan lidah ke arah wu fan. Wu fan tahu, tanpa diberitahu pun ia tahu semua tentang adiknya, sehun berpacaran dengan siapa, sehun jalan dengan siapa, dan apa yang sehun rasakan saat ini.

Hufft sehun kenapa kau harus lahir jadi adikku? Batin wu fan.

sehun berjalan gontai samil meminum bubble tea tanpa memperdulikan temannya byun baekhyun yang membahas tentang kakaknya wu fan. Siapapun, tolong bawa si baekhyun ini pergi, sehun benar benar tak ingin membahas manusia bambu yang sudah menghukumnya semalam. Yang sehun butuh sekarang….mantannya.

stop it !

"aw!". Pantatnya yang sexy itu pasti sakit terhempas ke lantai keramik. Bubble tea yang tumpah kebajunya. Sehun panas. Sehun berjanji akan menghajar orang yang sudah menabraknya meyebabkan ia terduduk sekarang. Agh! Kenapa sial terus!.

OMFG!. Handsome guy huh?. Mata sehun bertabrakan dengan tatapan lelaki didepannya.

"sorry". Ucap lelaki itu.

Hanya itu? Hanya itu? Sehun tak terima. Sungguh ia akui lelaki ini –fucking-sexy-hot-guy- tapi ia tak terima jika ia sendiri terpatung melihat lelaki didepannya. Bukankah ia mau marah? Tetapi kenapa ia malah seperti terhipnotis seperti ini. Damn!

"sehun! Sehun! Cadel!". baekhyun mengguncang tubuh temannya itu. Sehun mengedipkan matanya cepat melihat baekhyun perlahan lalu tersadar jika lelaki itu sudah meninggalkannya. sehun butuh palu sekarang!. Sehun mendengus, berbalik badan dan mengejar lelaki itu.

"sehun! Aish anak ini sok kuat!". Kata baekhyun menyusul temannya itu. Sehun itu bandel. Sehun itu berani. Jadi hal seperti ini pun akan ia tuntut.

"hey!". Sehun menepuk bahu lelaki itu, nafasnya terengah-engah, siap untuk menghajar lelaki didepannya. Lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap mata sehun intens. Damn. Kenapa sexy sekali?. "lihat! Baju ku kotor k-karnamu!"

"buka saja".

Apa?. Suara lelaki itupun keluar. Sexy. Sama sexynya dengan wajah dan kulitnya yang tan.

"bisa bisanya kau mengatakan seperti itu? Kau pikir aku punya baju ganti?"

"whatever". Jawab lelaki itu. Sehun tambah panas sekarang, ia menarik kerah lelaki itu yang hanya santai menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tidak. Apa ini?. Sehun merasa sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Ini tangan siapa? Baekhyun? Bukan! Chanyeol? Ish itu apa lagi!. Ini tangan lelaki tan itu. OH MY GOD.

Berpasang pasang mata melihat adegan errr sexy? Ini. Termasuk baekhyun yang berdiri di depan mereka. Sehun please sadar kau dalam bahaya, batin baekhyun. Lelaki itu tiba tiba melepaskan tangannya lalu melepaskan tangan sehun dari kerah bajunya, sehun kembali tak bergeming. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan smirknya. Berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung aku sepeti gembel".

"kenapa baru menyadarinya?". Sehun mencelos. Ia sudah duga jawaban jawaban pedas dari temannya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun. Sehun menatap nanar seragamnya yang jorok akibat 'insiden' yang menyebabkan ia tidak diberi ijin mengikuti pelajaran guru kimia nya yang botak tengah itu. Kalau tidak ditahan baekhyun tadi, maka sehun sudah masuk ruang guru BP. 'sehun anak kelas 3 B melempar sepatu kepada seorang siswa, menyebabkan kepala siswa itu memar'. Baekhyun tidak mau melihat temannya itu terkena pemberitaan yang tidak elit seperti itu. Begitupun sehun. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya. Walaupun sehun itu bandel. Tapi ia belum pernah menghajar orang.

"kemana kakakmu?"

"ia tak menjemput, katanya lagi main basket"

"ahh~ main basket? Pasti keren sekali ~! Yah sayangnya hari ini aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya".

"wajah naga seperti itu tidak pantas di elu elukan". Sehun bergidik melihat temannya ini sudah seperti fangirl saja setiap membahas kakaknya.

"yasudah! Aku pulang duluan saja kalau begitu, bye cadel!". Baekhyun mencubit pipi sehun kuat. Lalu berlari meninggalkan sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan. Itu tangan baekhyun apa tangan kepiting? Kenapa sakit sekali.

"sehun".

Bukan. Ini bukan suara baekhyun, bukankah baekhyun sudah pergi?. Lalu?

"Luhan hyung?"

**T B C ~**

**Apa ini? T.T sungguh fict yang random dan berantakan. **

**Kalau ini hancur katakan hancur ya ;_; /lari ke ketek sehun/ **

**/diitemin jongin(?)?**

**No words to say, just hidup KAIHUN! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : SWAG!**

**CHAPTER : 2**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN & HANHUN**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, XI LUHAN, AND OTHER CAST.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE & RANDOM [yaoi]**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY, AND SEHUNA BELONG TO ME /DIKEROYOK SEKAMPUNG/ -_-**

**.**

**Strawberry caffe**

"sehun, im sorry". Kata yang tak ingin sehun dengar untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya keluar lagi. dude, sehun bored with these words. Disini lah mereka berdua di caffe favorite mereka saat masih menjadi sepasang 'kekasih' oh sehun dengan mantan kekasihnya yang di akui secara sepihak, xi luhan. Sehun masih sangat kesal cara luhan yang menarik paksa ia masuk kemobil dan membawanya kesini. Ke tempat kenangan mereka. Sehun merasa tambah hancur. "ini benar benar bukan seperti yang kau lihat sayang, aku bisa men-"

"hyung, antar aku pulang". Sedari tadi sehun menahan nahan agar tak meledak di depan luhan, sehun tak kuasa.

"sehun"

"hyung please".

"sehun biarkan aku ber ego beberapa menit, please dengarkan penjelasan hyung?". Luhan meraih tangan sehun lalu menggenggamnya, sehun mencoba melepasnya, ia takut jika kelamaan ialah yang tak mau melepas genggaman itu. Please luhan, you make sehun not good. "kau tahu, dia bukan siapa siapa sehun, dan-..".

"bukan siapa siapa tetapi bergelayutan di lenganmu". Gotcha!. Mungkin sehun sudah sudah sedikit ketularan baekhyun. Ini tepat sekali mengenai dada luhan. Sehun tak ingin menatap mata rusa itu. Ia takut sungguh takut tak bisa merelakan orang ini. Diam, sehun mengangguk lalu berdiri membenarkan jaket punya luhan, ingat, sehun mengalami insiden siang tadi? Menambah porsi kekesalan sehun yang sudah menggumpal dikepala setiap mengingatnya.

"permisi". Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan luhan yang masih terdiam, luhan mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengejar sehun keluar. Yah, luhan menemukan kekasihnya, kekasih? Luhan masih menganggap mereka berpacaran, walaupun sehun sebaliknya. "sehun! Sehun! Tunggu!". Luhan menangkap tangan sehun lalu membawa pemuda kurus itu ke pelukannya. "biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang".

"lepaskan aku hyung!". Sehun tak tahan sekarang matanya panas.

.

.

.

.

Air hujan mengenai kaca jendela rumah cukup mewah itu, di sana terlihat pemuda tinggi menyeruput coklat panas "sudah malam begini, anak itu belum pulang, dia pasti keenakan tidak aku jemput, karena pasti ia pergi main bersama temannya yang manis? Egh kenapa aku tak menelpon temannya itu saja ya?". Akhirnya wu fan, melangkah ke lantai bawah mencari nomor handphone yang ia maksud.

Tut….

Tut….

"halo?"

"err ini baek- errr"

"baekhyun"

"ah ya, kau teman sehunkan? Ini aku kakaknya".

Kita lihat penerima telpon disebrang sana.

"ah ya, kau teman sehunkan? Ini aku kakaknya".

OMFG! Someone HELP ME FROM THESE COOLEST GUY! Batin baekhyun. Demi eyeliner lady gaga baehyun bersumpah ia bisa mendesah dengan hanya mendengar suara sexy kakak teman sejolinya ini.

"halo? Kau masih disana?"

"ahh iy-iya hy-hyung,"

"sehun bersamamu?"

"tidak hyung, bukankah ia sudah pulang?"

"ia belum pulang baekki, makanya aku menelpon mu handphonenya mati"

Apa? Baekki? Hhhhh~ coba bisikan nama itu lagi, maka baekhyun akan pingsan sekarang.

"duhh kemana perginya anak itu ya, setauku tadi ia bilang mau naik bus pulang hyung"

"sshh, oke terimakasih baekhyun, byun baekhyun"

Ia bahkan sudah tahu nama asli baekhyun. Wu fan! Menikahlah denganku! Batin baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

"sehun, kau memaafkanku kan? Kita…. ". Sehun diam, ia lebih memilih menatap tetesan hujan ketimbang harus melayani kata kata luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah luhan. Ia menunjukkan tatapan tanya –kenapa –berhenti-ditempat-sunyi-seperti-ini?-

"sehuna~ aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa sehari tanpamu, pukul aku sehun, bunuh aku saja karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya". Luhan menarik tangan sehun dan menatap sehun intens. Menatap sorot mata sehun yang indah, berbentuk bulan sabit jika ia tersenyum. Membuat luhan lumpuh.

"hyung, kau berlebihan". Sehun tersenyum miris, ia masih cinta dengan mantannya ini, tapi masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya, ia tak tahu mau melakukan apa, saat wajah luhan mulai mendekat dan kiss~ ~ ~

"hmpphh, h-hyung'". Sehun sadarlah, kau tak boleh begini. Batin sehun.

"hen-hentikan hy-hyung !". Luhan pun menghentikan kegiatan gila menurut sehun.

"sehun, I love you".

Sehun tak menjawab, ia sibuk membetulkan seragamnya.

"cepat antar aku, manusia bambu akan habis menghajarku setelah ini". Luhan tersenyum lalu melajukan mobil audi nya kembali. Walaupun ia tak tahu sehun sudah menerimanya kembali atau belum, yang pasti luhan sedikit lega sehun mau berbicara dengannya. Sesampainya didepan rumah sehun, luhan tak lupa mengucapkan 'selamat tidur, mimpi indah' dan ucapan chessy lainnya yang hanya di jawab dengan 'hm' oleh sehun. Sehun itu bukan lelaki yang bisa lumer hanya mendengar kata kata seperti itu. Got it guys?

"darimana kau?". Matilah aku sekarang. Batin sehun. Aku belum mau mati Aku belum dinikahi oleh…. Xi luhan? Agh!

"aku- dari rumah baekhyun". Jawab sehun. Wu fan tersenyum manis sekali, sehun pun membalas senyum kakaknya dengan tak kalah manisnya.

One

Two

Three

"aahh! Sakit! Hyung!"

"kau sudah berani membohongi kakakmu yang tampan ini?, mati saja kau!". Wu fan menendang pantat sehun yang lari lari diruangan tamu rumah mereka.

"mom! Help me! Hyung stop please! It hurts! ". Teriak sehun memegangi pantatnya. Sekencang apapun sehun teriak itu tak akan membawa orang tua sehun kerumah, karena orang tua mereka sedang diluar negri semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Terima saja hukumanmu oh sehun.

.

.

.

.

"hahahahah hahahahah". Baekhyun tertawa dengan overnya mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun your friend is not feeling so good now. Sehun memajukan bibirnya, dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Sehun sedang memikirkan benda yang cocok buat menyumpal mulut baekhyun.

"heuheuheu~ hmm, apa kau balikan lagi dengan luhan?". Dor!. Hati sehun bagai diitembak senapan api, pertanyaan apa ini?, sehun ingin mencekik manusia disampingnya ini. Help sehun guys!. "kau belum balikan ya?". Geezzz! Sehun mau,,, sehun mau sekali balikan, tapi hati sehun belum siap. Sehun masih diam menampung semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan maniak eyeliner itu.

"ish, autisnya kumat". Kata baekhyun sambil meronggoh sesuatu di sakunya. Sehun hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut err panjang merah yang menjuntai kesebelah kanan kepalanya, serta bajunya yang oh my god perlahan mendekati sehun dan baekhyun. G-DRAGON?

Krik

Krik

Krik

"bagaimana sehuna? Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti G-DRAGON big bang?". Mati. Sehun ingin mati saja melihat ini semua. Awal sehun melihat ia sudah memikirkan cara menerjang g-Dragon, namun ia harus menelan pahit pahit semuanya. Itu bukan g-dragon, itu …Park chanyeol?.

"heheh, aku sengaja dandan seperti ini, karena aku tahu kau fans nya big bang, bias mu g-dragon. Yah hitung hitung aku ingin menghiburmu sehuna, soalnya akhir ini aku melihatmu sedikit muram". Jelas chanyeol dengan senyum yang tidak luntur. Sehun dan baekhyun menganga hebat, ini kah yang dinamakan "berjuang sampai titik g-dragon penghabisan?". Apa salahku tuhan? Batin sehun. Sedangkan baekhyun sudah siap siap untuk ledak tawa.

"huweeeeeeeeeeee". Sehun menangis memeluk baekhyun yang sudah tertawa sseperti there is no tomorrow. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan panik.

"sehuna~ kau kenapa? Apa kostumku jelek ya? Maaf kalo tidak terlalu mirip".

"chanyeol, sehun menangis karena terharu melihat mu seperti ini". Kata baekhyun. Sehun menangis lebih kencang saat mendengar tutur kata baekhyun yang terkutuk itu. Sehun berjanji menggeser posisi baekhyun menjadi ranking pertama orang yang ia benci, Yang awalnya diduduki oleh wu fan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sehun". Tenang, suasana yang tenang untuk percakapan yang tenang. Lelaki manis ini bertanya sambil mengelus kepala lelaki berambut coklat yang tiduran di pahanya. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun. Masih setia menatap layar cukup besar. Lelaki manis itu pun menghela nafas, tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal ini.

"aku tak tahu min seok, aku mencintainya". Lama lelaki yang di sebut 'min seok' menunggu, akhirnya terbalas. Namun ia sudah wanti wanti untuk menenangkan hatinya mendengar jawaban ini.

"aku mengerti luhan". Kata min seok masih mengelus ngelus kepala lelaki itu, hingga ia tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus. Ah hes going to dreamland? So fast.

.

.

.

.

.

"sehun, aku pulang duluan ya, soalnya aku sudah dijemput". Kata lelaki yang lebih pendek dari sehun.

"ish curang, kemarin saja aku mau menemanimu ke ruang guru mengantar tugas, kenapa ketika giliranku, kau menjadi seperti ini, aku benci padamu hyung". Sehun menatap baekhyun tajam sambil merapikan kertas kertas yang berserakan. Apa siswa di kelas ini masih balita? Kenapa mengumpul tugas saja harus berantakan seperti ini.

"sehun oh, jangan ngambek seperti itu, manisnya hilang loh". Sehun benci, sehun benci di perlakukan seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Yyeah, you know whos that.

"sudah sana pergi!". Sehun menendang pantat baekhyun.

"agh! Liat saja kau sehun!". Kata baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala baekhyun setelah itu berlari meninggalkan sehun dan kertas kertas nista ini. Kenapa harus seperti ini!

Sehun memasuki ruangan yang sepi itu, menaruh kertas kertas di meja dengan buru buru, hey ini sudah sepi dan rata rata siswa siswi sudah pulang, guru dan staf disitu juga sudah pulang, sehun mulai berhalusinasi dengan pikirannya, memikirkan hal yang berbau ghost, penculikan dan hal berlebihan lainnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah buku seperti album foto bertuliskan 'kelas 3 A'. sehun bingung antara Ia harus cepat keluar ruangan itu atau menyembuhkan penasaran akutnya untuk melihat buku itu. Akhirnya dengan debat dipikirannya ia pun mengambil buku itu lalu duduk di sofa. Kapan lagi bisa seperti ini. Hehe.

"kekekek, wajahnya seperti suneo kekekek". Sehun bergumam sendiri. Ketika membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu, ternyata buku itu memang seperti album, dimana ada foto serta identitas diri siswa di kelas 3 A itu. Sehun menahan tangannya saat ia menemukan lembar dengan foto lelaki tak asing.

Name : kim jongin

Birthdate : january, 14 1994

Siapa? Sehun seperti pernah melihatnya, oh iya sehun pernah, ini lelaki 'hot' yang ingin dihajarnya kemarin kan?. Sehun membaca semua identitas lelaki itu. Oh lihatlah fotonya, dia seperti cover boy, ya tuhan rahangnya, kulitnya, bibirnya, matanya, hid-

"kalau terlalu lama melihatnya maka kau bisa jatuh cinta". Tunggu, suara siapa ini? Jangan katakan ini hantu, atau sehun akan ngompol bahkan pingsan. Sehun gugup, apa jangan jangan ini penculik. Tapi suaranya…..

"k-kau?".

"surprise"

Seperti disambar petir, sehun tak sengaja melempar buku itu kesamping dan membuang wajahnya. Jangan sampai si sexy berkulit tan ini tahu kalau wajahnya sudah memerah dan panas.

"kenapa kau disini?". Tanya lelaki tan itu sambil menaruh beberapa kertas persis seperti yang sehu bawa tadi.

"bukan urusanmu". Jawab sehun seraya mengambil tas ranselnya dan berniat pergi.

"kau tidak melanjutkan memandangi foto tadi?"

"aish!". Mau taruh dimana wajahnya saat ini?. Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu meninggalkan lelaki yang bernama kim Jongin itu. Orang yang sudah sehun baca identitasnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring merapikan kertas kertas yang ia bawa.

Tap!

Jongin menoleh ke asal suara hantaman kaki kelantai.

"pintu nya terkunci".

.

.

.

.

"kemana lagi anak bodoh itu? Kenapa belum muncul juga?". Lelaki tinggi yang duduk di atas motor sportnya itu mengutak atik smartphone nya, mencoba menghubungi adiknya. Ya, dia wu fan. Dan adiknya adalah idiot sehun. Pasalnya ia sudah menunggu setengah jam di depan gerbang sekolah, namun anak itu belum muncul. What the hell sehun! I will kill you. Gumam wu fan.

Wu fan hilang kesabaran, ia masuk ke dalam sekolah sehun dengan usaha tentunya, karena ia harus dihadapkan siswi siswi genit yang mencoba mendekatinya di gerbang. Ia lelah mengelilingi sekolah ini, berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Tak sengaja ia melihat satpam tengah menutup pintu ruangan guru.

"permisi, apa anda melihat seorang siswa, kurus berkulit putih yah agak tinggi?"

"maaf, tapi saya tidak melihatnya"

"ah terimakasih". Wu fan menyerah, ia menatap pintu ruangan tersebut lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"damn, kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau terakhir kali masuk"

"oh". Astaga. Sehun mati matian menahan emosinya untuk tidak melempar vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja ke arah lelaki itu. Bagaimana lelaki tan itu tidak panik sama sekali.

**2 hours later. . .**

2 jam sudah mereka terkunci diruangan ini tanpa bicara. Sehun muak. Kalau ia bisa, maka sudah dari tadi ia mendobrak pintu ruangan ini, namun ia urungkan karena pintu itu didouble dengan besi. Yang ada tulang kakinya patah.

Sehun benar benar tak tahan ia menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ya. Jendela. Lemparkan sesuatu ke kaca jendela lalu keluar. Itulah pikiran sehun sebelum ia menemukan jendela itu dengan pengaman besi. Good.

"hey siapapun diluar, buka pintunya!,". sehun menggedor gedor pintu itu, ia tahu ini sia sia, mengingat ruangan ini jauh dari pos satpam. Sehun mulai tak nyaman dengan jongin yang hanya menatapnya. Sehun merasa tatapan itu bukan tatapan baik baik. Tatapan mesum?. Tapi ini berlebihan.

"itu takkan berhasil"

"diam kau"

"whatever, jika sudah terbuka banguni aku ok?"

"tidak akan"

Jongin merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di sofa panjang. Ia menumpu kepalanya di kedua tangannya lalu menutup matanya. Sehun mendengus kesal apa apaan dia seenaknya, sehun tak menyadari dirinya sedari tadi terpana melihat lelaki yang sedang tidur di sofa itu. Handsome.

Tak tau berapa jam sudah tetapi sehun sudah pegal dab mengantuk. Ia tahu diluar sana pasti sudah gelap dan kakaknya. Ah ia hampir melupakan kakaknya!, buru buru ia rogoh smartphone disakunya. "heuh~ mati". Mungkin besok ia akan tinggal nama.

Sehun menatap kembali lelaki di sofa itu, ia ingin tidur, tetapi hanya ada sofa itu dan?. Tidak tidak! Sehun tak mungkin ikut tidur disebelahnya. Tapi badannya benar benar pegal. Lehernya sakit. Ah masa bodoh! Sehun butuh merebahkan tubuhnya.

Perlahan sehun mendekati jongin setelah melepas ranselnya. Ia membuka sepatunya, lalu perlahan digesernya tubuh lelaki itu dan merebahkan dirinya. Tak perlu waktu lama, sehun sudah berada di dunia mimpi. Tanpa sehun sadari satu tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

**TBC~ ^^**

**Sorry kaihun momentnya belum banyak, gak mau terburu buru aja sih XD /digaplak rame rame/.**

**review pweasee? /buing buing ala sehun/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : SWAG!**

**CHAPTER : 3**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN & HANHUN**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, XI LUHAN, AND OTHER CAST.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE & RANDOM [yaoi]**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY, AND SEHUNA BELONG TO ME /DIKEROYOK SEKAMPUNG/ PROTES? SEMVAK SEHUN MELAYANG -_-**

**Holaa? Aku senang atas semua review nya ^^ makasih atas review nya?. Sebelum terjun ke TKP ada baiknya saya sebagai bu lurah (gendeng-_-) membalas reviewnya ceman ceman /dikentutin/**

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie : soal selingkuhnye si Lohan bisa di cari di /digatak/. Disini akan terjawab kok :D. dihh yang haus kaihun moment XD /kabor/**

**Hyours : ni udah ^^**

**Daddykaimommysehun : pen-name kamu unyu unyu ulala masa'? T.T jongin cuek cuek nepsong dia -_- ati2. Wkwk. Ni udah~ ^^**

**Gwansim84 : ini diaaa~ ^^**

**Ayanesakura chan : tuh ada chanhun nye?, walaupun absurd ye -_- hehe. Ntar diusahain ada. Takut ditebas si item mah saya -_-**

**Sehunnoona : ni lanjutannya~ ^^**

**Mr. jongin albino : /pantengin pen-name/ seriusan si jongin jadi albino? /minum konidin/. XD iya kan si chanyeol komplotan anak 4l4y yang sering mangkal di dahsyat XD. Ni udah dilanjut^^**

**Askasufa : yeee! Terkurung! XD #duarrr yaya di read nii….**

**Nicerindi : aduh jangan tembak aku disini donk /gila/ XD wkwk iya ni udah dilanjut ^^**

**Gembel : Omaigat ! /sungkem/ terhura terhura T.T. jongin mah diem aja udah keliatan songong /dilibas bibir jongin ;_;/. Pen-name nya sesuanu(?) ya? :'v**

**Yehet : jangan nunggu, karna aku udah di jodohin sama tehun hiks T.T /gila beneran/. Hehe ni udah dilanjut^^ YEHET!**

**Sehunwind : kris bilang gitu karena sehun nakalnya udah amit amit cabang bandot(?) XD kris naksirnya sama yang nulis ff ini #eaakk /dihantam buldoser/. Sehun putus sama luhan karena …. Akan terjawab di chap ini XD. Kenapa TBC? Karena gak influenza ._. /ngawur/**

**Utsukushii02 : iya dibanyakin kaihun nya, XD okkkkkk**

**SehunBubbleTea1294 : /siram pake raksa/ kalo gak kuat lagi tolong lambai ketek ke mbah tarno ._. Iye ni terinspirasi juga sama fakta sehun yang ngepens sama jibi(?) . Nah kalo yang ngepens sama jidi(?) itu karangan saya aja biar greget(?) XD. Jidi? Jibi? Ellah gue seenak dengkul buat nama XD. Hayoo siapa yang meluk? Coba deh dibaca lagi XD. Kalo diliat dri kacamata 3 dimensi yang meluk itu jongin item dah? XD**

**Celana kai : pen-name nya mamahhhh~ /otak langsung tegang(?)/. Itu yang ngonci si satpam -_- /taboksatpam/. He'eh si kaihun satu sekolah, satu hati, satu cinta /plak/ oke oke ni sudahhh~ ^^**

**Aegyosehunnie : beuuhh si chanyeol udah autis dari jaman purbakala /disentil/ ettdaahhhh ~ T.T maunya begituuu, hehe liat aja yaaa di chap chap selanjutnya apakah sehun balikan? Apa berubah jadi power ranger? XD ntar xiumin marah loh si lohan diambil -_-"**

**Kim jonghun : oke ni udah ~!^^**

**Sayakanoicinoe : siippp!~^^**

**Missy84 : iya chinguu ~^^**

**Oke dah, yang gak kesebut mohon maap ye T.T mungkin kilap. Oke check this out guys! ^^ jangan lupa bacanya jangan sambil merem -_-v**

**YEHET!~~ XD**

**SWAG**

**.**

**.**

**At sehun's school**

"euunnghh~". Seorang lelaki manis menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia mencoba membuka kedua mata indahnya namun berat, bukan, ini bukan hanya berat dimata, namun berat di tubuhnya, terutama dipinggangnya. Perlahan ia mengkerutkan keningnya mencoba mencari jawaban. Dan satu hal lagi, ia merasa tempat tidurnya berubah jadi sempit. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?. Akhirnya dengan kekuatan seadanya ia membuka mata dan….

"morning".

"aaaaaaaaaaa!"

BRRUUUKK!

"awww! Agh! Crazy you!". Sehun pemuda yang baru saja terjatuh dari tidurnya karena dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda lain yang dengan gilanya berada 3 cm dari wajahnya dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang sehun membuat sehun harus menarik dirinya spontan lupa akan sofa yang sempit dan berakhir ia harus merelakan bokongnya mendarat di lantai. Poor sehuna. "k-kau kenapa k- aghh". Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab". Ucap pemuda yang masih duduk di sofa sambil membetulkan seragamnya.

"apaa? K-kau me-menyentuh-ku?".

"ya? Bukankah barusan kau merasakan tanganku? Dan kita juga tidur bersama".

"hhuufftt" sehun menghembus nafas lega, entahlah pemuda berkulit tan itu mungkin tak mengerti tujuan pertanyaan sehun. Yang penting dirinya masih 'utuh'. Sehun menatap lekat pemuda yang meraih tas nya itu. Ia tak tau harus apa?, mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam?. Ingat guys sehun yang memulai semua kan? Ia menghampri pemuda bernama jongin itu semalam lalu tidur disebelahnya. Aww~ tidak bisa mengelak sehunnie.

"oh ya, tadi satpam itu sudah membuka pintu dan masuk kesini dan-"

"apahh? Di-dia me-melihat k-kita". Tanya sehun gugup

"yes". OMG.

"l-lalu?"

"lalu?, kusuruh dia pergi, dan menunggumu bangun". Duuarr! Sehun merasa wajahnya seperti di panggang sekarang. Malu. Sehun malu. Bukan apa apa, sehun membenci jongin, namun kenapa dirinya harus terjebak di moment yang too romantic seperti ini? Luhannnn`~ tolong aku. Batin sehun.

"kau gila, bagaimana kalo yang masuk itu guru guru kita dan melihat kita?". Tanya sehun yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"mungkin kita akan jadi TTWW di twitter mereka?". Jawab jongin dengan wajah datar. Oh sehun itu manusia, tentu kadar kesabaran nya sudah sangat menipis sekarang. Manusia jenis apa jongin ini? Bahkan jongin lebih parah dari wu fan di mata sehun.

"k-kau mau kemana?". Tanya sehun saat dilihatnyan jongin ingin meninggalkan ruangan nista bagi sehun itu.

"pulang, aku tidak menerima ajakan kencan".

"siapa yang ingin mengajakmu kencan bodoh!". Sudah cukup, sehun habis kesabaran, ia pun meraih tas nya dan mendahului jongin yang sudah berdiri depan pintu. Demi hidup seperti g-dragon apapun akan sehun lakukan sekarang asal ia tak bertemu manusia tan itu, tapi sehun tidak yakin 100% sepertinya mungkin sehun ingin melirik wajah tampan itu sedikit saja? Bisa?.

Sehun berjalan cepat. Menuju gerbang, tidak mungkin sehun langsung menuju ke kelas lalu duduk menunggu guru? What the hell, ia belum mandi, belum ganti pakaian, masa sih ia harus memakai pakaian kemarin? Lebih fatal lagi bukunya untuk pelajarn hari ini?. Hufft. Ini semua gara gara kekepo'an dirinya, semua gara gara buku yang seperti album itu, dan ini semua gara gara…. Kim jongin?. Heuheu, apa letak xi luhan sudah tergeser sedikit oleh nama kim jongin di otak sehun?. Sehun bisa gila memikirkan ini.

"huaaccchimmm!" dan sekarang sepertinya sehun butuh obat

Byurrrr!

OH NO!

"sialan kau! Mati saja kau sana! Dasar manusia hitam tidak tau diri!". Oh lihatlah baju sehun sekarang, err lebih terlihat seperti sehun baru berenang di lumpur. Mungkin kita bisa flashback saat sehun ketumpahan bubble tea karena kim jongin, dan sekarang seperti de javu, hal itu terulang lagi, namun ini versi ketumpahan air lumpur karena motor sport jongin yang mendadak melewatinya. Miris. Ini lebih MIRIS.

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"huuffft.." sehun mengelus dadanya saat berhasil mengendap masuk kedalam rumah masih dengan seragamnya yang eeuhh,, jorok. "yes, si bambu sepertinya sudah pergi kuliah". Gumam sehun.

"WELLCOME ADIKKU?" ini suaraaa….?

.

No.

"ini obatnya, istirahatlah, kau tidak usah sekolah dulu, kau jadi demam kan. Jadilah manusia". Kata wufan sambil menaruh kompresan dan termometer.

"lalu selama ini aku apa?". Tanya sehun

"kau? Kau lebih dari monster tahu?, kau bahkan lebih mengerikan". Ketus wu fan, sehun mencibir. Sehun mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena habis di hajar oleh kakaknya, ya. Wu fan menendang pantat sehun berkali kali (lagi). untung saja sehun bersin entah itu seperti senjata saja untuk sehun, wu fan langsung menghentikannya lalu menghampiri sehun dan menempelkan tangannya di kening sehun. "astaga, kau demam". Begitulah ujar wu fan sebelum menggeret sehun kekamar mandi menyuruh sehun membersihkan tubuhnya lalu berakhir sehun terbaring di kasur seperti ini.

"aku mau kuliah dulu, awas kau kalau keluar lagi,berpacaran lagi, bukan pantatmu lagi, tapi kepalamu yang ku penggal". Glup. Sehun menelan ludah berat saat wu fan mengancamnya. Ughh ~ kakaknya sudah seperi pembunuh berantai.

"aku tidak berpacaran! Aku terkunci di sekolah tahu!".

"aku tidak percaya"

"kau menyebalkan!" wu fan membereskan obat dan kompresan sehun, lalu beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

"hyung?". Panggil sehun lemah

"hm". Wu fan tidak menoleh sedikitpun

"terimakasih".

"tidak usah sok manis, aku mau muntah melihat berandalan berterimakasih"

"dasar bambu gilaaaa!" teriak sehun bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang di tutup wu fan.

.

.

.

.

"aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku sehun". Tut. Percakapan di telpon pun terputus. Xi luhan pria berambut coklat ini bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jacket kulitnya, tidak memperdulikan pemuda chubby yang masih menatap nya.

"kau akan pergi?". Pemuda manis dan chubby itu membuka suara, terdengar seperti keberatan.

"ya sehun sakit min seok". Jawab luhan mondar mandir mencari kunci mobilnya, ah dia lupa menaruhnya dimana.

"jangan pergi". Deg. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda manis yang duduk di depan tv itu. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendekati minseok -pemuda itu-

"dia sakit min, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir".

"tapi aku lebih sakit luhan!". Luhan menutup matanya, ia mengerti , sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan min seok saat ini.

"aku tak ingin membahas itu sekarang". Jawab luhan datar mencoba memulai mencari kunci mobilnya.

"tinggalkan dia luhan, kenapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya? kenapa kau suka memikirkannya? Kenapa kau masih mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal kalian sudah tidak ada status, kenapa kau tak coba mengkhawatirkanku? Memikirkanku? Ha? Jawab luhan!". Tes. Tes. Air itupun turun di kedua pipi minseok, bukan ini bukan yang luhan inginkan. Melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis. Dicintai?. Sebut saja luhan ini apapun, playboy? Penghianat? Atau lelaki yang suka menduakan cinta?. Tapi beginilah luhan ia mencintai min seok dan ia mencintai…..oh sehun. Sungguh jahat, luhan sadar itu. Ia memang lebih duluan mengenal min seok, namun entah kenapa ia bisa jatuh ke pesona sehun dan akhirnya membuat status pacaran dengan sehun? Sedangkan minseok? Tersakiti disini.

luhan mendekati min seok lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang ternyata sedari tadi di pegang minseok.

"aku mungkin pulang lama, tidak usah menunggu". Kata luhan sambil menepuk bahu min seok.

Blam!

Pintu apartemen yang di huni luhan yang sering dikunjungi minseok itu pun tertutup. Min seok langsung menangis sejadi jadinya. Sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya mencoba tak melihat pemuda didepannya yang menatapnya khawatir. Canggung. Sehun menyesal menelpon 'mantan' kekasihnya ini, namun entah kesurupan apa, sehun ingin ditemani saat sakit begini, baekhyun sekolah, wu fan kuliah, uhh lagipula kalau wu fan yang menemani sakitnya makin parah.

"maaf merepotkanmu". Sehun membuka suara namun tak menoleh sedikitpun ke pada lawan bicaranya.

"tidak ada yang merepotkan bagiku sehun". Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum dan mneglus elus kepala sehun. Ya tuhan kenapa suka sekali menyiksa sehun seperti ini. Dadanya sesak, apa ia sudah benar benar tak bisa melepaskan kekasihnya ini?.

Terdengar sesekali tawa sehun yang membahana tak peduli demamnya yang belum turun, luhan sempat khawatir tapi sehun tetap saja memintanya bercerita lucu, hingga akhirnya ….

"halo?"

"luhan, aku mau pulang ke london". Jawab si penelepon. Luhan membelalakan matanya. Bingung ia bingung sekarang. Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya kepada sehun? Minseok ingin ke london?.

"hyung? Siapa?" kata sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah luhan yang menatap keluar jendela kamar sehun

"eeuhh sehuna~ aku…..ada urusan penting di kampus, maaf aku harus pergi". Kata luhan menggenggam tangan sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu melepaskan tangannya dari luhan.

"errr,,, bye sehun, istirahatlah yang banyak".

"hm". Jawab sehun dibalik selimutnya, ia sudah menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Tak memperdulikan luhan yang sudah beranjak pergi mencoba mengejar 'hal' yang penting itu. Maafkan aku sehun membohongimu. Batin luhan sambil menghidupkan mobil audi nya.

Sehun menahan tangisnya dibawah selimut, sebenarnya ia tahu, sangat tahu mantannya itu bohong. Ia tahu dari wajah luhan yang kaku saat menerima telpon. Ugghh sakitnya sekarang bertambah. Bahkan ini lebih sakit. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih berharap.

Ting

Tong

Sehun beranjak malas dari kasurnya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, kenapa di saat ia asyik meratapi hidupnya tiba tiba di ganggu oleh suara bel itu sih.

Cklek

"sehun paboooo!~ kami datang menjengukmuu~!". Sehun membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya sahabatnya byun baekhyun dan….chanyeol. perfect! Hidup sehun memang cocok di rekomendasikan kepada sutradara film sad ending.

.

.

.

"sehun kau tau tidak berapa dalam sungai han?". Pertanyaan apa ini? Oh ternyata chanyeol sedang mengajak sehun teka teki? Maybe.

"tidak" jawab sehun datar

"hehe, yang pasti tidak sedalam perasaanku padamu". Jawab chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Lol. Ternyata ini bukan teka teki melainkan gombalan. Baekhyun yang ikut berbaring di sambing sehun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ini lebih lucu dari parody yang ia tonton di tv. Haha. Sedangkan sehun hanya menganga mendengar jawaban chanyeol. Astaga mana air kompresannya? Kenapa wajahnya lebih panas dari suhu badannya sekarang?

"sehun! Lihat ini". Sehun mengikuti arah gerak tubuh chanyeol. Ia berdiri di depan kasur sehun lalu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! EEE SEXY LADY". Chanyeol kumat sekarang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH". Sehun dan baekhyun tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat chanyeol sedang menari octopus? Ini sungguh menguras perut sehun dan baekhyun ini tarian ubur ubur apa gurita. Entahlah. Chanyeol memang gila.

nanjangpane (Hey!) Kkeutpan wang charye (Hey!)

Ttangeul heundeulkko sanbuneuron bulchungbunhan Race (Wait) Bunwigineun gwayeol (Huh?)

Catch me on fire (Huh?) Jinjjaga natanaTa-Na-Na-Na-Na

Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun gae da han suwiMorae beolpan wireul michin deusi ttwieobwado geotteunhan uriHaneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikkaAmugeottto mutjji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji

Boom syakalaka

Boom syakalaka

I wanna dance dance dance dance, wow fantastic babe

Chanyeol membawakan part G- dragon dan TOP di lagu big bang kesukaan sehun. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa chnayeol begitu terlihat aneh. Oh chanyeol kau memang orang aneh pertama di daftar list hidup sehun setelah itu masih ada jongin dan kakaknya wu fan. Sungguh sehun terhibur saat ini. Mungkin jika tak ada baekhyun dan chanyeol, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk membesarkan kantung matanya yang sudah bengkak.

"sehun, jaga kesehatanmu ya, oh iya aku harus pulang sekarang, kakakmu tidak ada sih". kata baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hey hey hey, jadi kau kesini bukan untuk menjengukku tapi melihat hyungku begitu?". Sehun menatap baekhyun tajam.

"hehe, ya kau sakit kan bisa jadi modus untukku".

"dasar licikkkk". Kata sehun sambil menjitak kepala baekhyun lalu memeluk baekhyun erat dan kuat di atas kasur sambil berguling kesana kemari.

"lepas sehun! Akhh! Aku tak bisa bernafas!". Teriak baekhyun sambil memukul punggung sehun.

"im coming!". Kata chanyeol dan ikut keatas kasur lalu menimpa sehun dan baekhyun.

"chanyeol!". Teriak sehun dan baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"bye sehunna jelekk~" kata baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut sehun. Sekarang mereka sedang di depan pintu rumah sehun. Hari sudah sore saja.

"hmm,, sehun jaga lah kesehatanmu, banyak istirahat, dan minum obat". Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu menepuk pelan pipi chanyeol

"thanks chanyeol".

"WOW FANTASTIC BABY". Ucap chanyeol sambil menari nari ala ubur ubur miliknya lagi. membuat sehun berjongkok memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun menarik kerah baju chanyeol dari belakang. .

BUGH!

Oh tidak, sepertinya baekhyun menabrak seseorang. BRAVO! Ini pria itu! Ini dia! Ini yang menelepon baekhyun, yang membuat baekhyun serasa mati suri, membuat jantung baekhyun suka memompa darahnya kencang.

Chanyeol menatap pemuda yang tinggi setara dengannya lalu menatap baekhyun dipikiran chanyeol sekarang adalah "siapa ya akan kedip duluan?". Chanyeol please. Ini bukan lomba siapa kedip duluan -_-

"permisi". Kata wu fan sambil tersenyum kepada baekhyun, oh tuhan tolong kuatkan kaki chanyeol, kenapa dirinya seperti tidak menginjak bumi lagi?. wu fan melewati baekhyun dan chanyeol. Wuuzz.

"WOW FANTASTIC BABY". Gumam chanyeol masih terbelenggu, tak sadar wu fan sudah melewatinya. Astaga astaga harum parfumnya, wajahnya, apa rasanya begini saat dekat dengannya. Sehun aku janji tak akan jahat padamu lagi asalkan kau mau menyatukan aku dengan kakakmu. Batin baekhyun.

2 days later

Sehun menguap mendengarkan penjelasannya gurunya. Baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya sehun dihadapkan manusia setengah botak ini lagi. sehun membayangkan ia bermain mobil mobilan diatas kepala setengah botak gurunya itu. Haha membuat sehun tertawa sembunyi sembunyi.

Buughh!

"aww!". Ringis sehun. Aduh apa ini? Sial ini penghapus papan tulis, siapa yang melempar.

"sehun! Keluar!". Wow~! Sehun yang berniat melempar kembali penghapus itu mengurungkan niat 'baik' nya itu setelah tau siapa yang melempar.

"si cadel pabo mengulah lagi". gumam baekhyun sambil geleng geleng kepala.

Sehun berjalan di koridor, ia bingung mau kemana, jangan suruh ia ke perpustakaan. Ia tak akan melakukan itu. Aha! Ia tahu! Atap sekolah!.

Setelah menaikki berpuluh tangga akhirnya sehun menghirup udara segar. Disinilah ia, di atap sekolah. Ia jarang kesini. Karena baekhyun selalu menolak. Katanya ia pernah melihat hantu di sini. Lalu sehun bilang hantu itu bahkan takut melihat baekhyun.

"dasar guru botak, aku ingin membotak habis kepalamu sampai kumis kumisnya, heuh~ kau tak tahu siapa oh sehun huh?". Sehun mengomel sendiri sambil berpegangan pada pembatas.

"aku tahu, kau orang gila".

"huh, kau yang orang gila!-ka-!". Tunggu. Siapa yang menjawab sehun tadi. Oke fine this is not ghost sehun, oh my god. Sehun membulatkan matanya. Apa baekhyun benar disini ada hantu? Benarkah? Aduh sehun sesak pipis sekarang. Perlahan sehun berbalik dan –

"I got you". Sehun terpana, posisinya sekarang adalah sehun yang hampir terjatuh saat berbalik lalu ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan, dan well berakhir tatap tatapan. Ugh, dramatic guys~. Ini pemuda tan yang sehun sumpah sumpahi kemarin. Astaga beri tepuk tangan untuk kesialan hidup sehun. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sehun semakin dekat semakin dekat. 'kiss'~

Oh this called the second kiss from another boy. Its hotter.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Tidak. Bibirnya tidak perawan lagi. uh miss sehun, xi luhan kau taruh dimana?. Oh ya sehun ingat bibirnya memang tidaklah perawan lagi, semenjak berpacaran dengan luhan. Tapi ini sensasinya memang beda. Apa rasanya begini berciuman dengan. Berciuman? Bisa tidak digantin dengan "dicium'?. Oleh musuh mu?. Aduh sehun merasa sedikit slutty memikirkan ini.

"lepas!". Sehun mendorong tubuh pemuda di yang menciumnya.

"ok"

Buukkk!

"aw! Pantatku astaga! Sakit"

"sorry, kau menyuruhku melepasnya"

"huh!". Sehun bangkit dengan pipi merah nafasnya naik turun siap menghajar pemuda ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan bagi sehun, dengan seenaknya si sexy ini mencium dirinya. Itu sama saja menghapus bekas bibir luhan dibibirnya. Sehun ini bukan saatnya memikirkan mantan yang sudah melupakanmu.

"SIALAN KAU! BISA BISANYA KAU MENCIUMKU DENGAN KURANG AJAR! KAU PIKIR AKU MURAHAN! RASAKAN INI!". Sehun melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

bukk!

Jongin, pemuda itu tersungkur. Uhh see guys! Our Sehun is a strong boy. Haha. Jonging memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Astaga sehun apa yang kau lakukan?. Sehun membelalakkan matanya menatap pemuda yang sudah terduduk itu, lalu menatap tangannya "god apa yang ku lakukan?". Gumam sehun.

sehun berjongkok menghadap pemuda tan itu "im sorry, aku tak bermaksud-"

"manis, bibirmu manis". Shit. Pemuda ini membuat sehun tak bisa bernafas sekarang.

"rasakan ini mesum!". Sehun mendorong lagi tubuh jongin, lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan jongin yang menyeringai. Dasar pemuda tangguh, kekekek~

"this called beautifull kiss". Kata jongin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"dasar pemuda mesum tidak tahu diri, kurang ajar, tak sopan, sudah bagus aku akan membantu tadi, dia malah mengatakan hal bodoh, bagaimana aku tak naik darah, god! Kenapa hidupku jadi kacau baekhyun aku tak menegrti hiks! Baekhyun~!". Sehun mengadu kepada baekhyun pada jam istirahat. Baekhyun memang pendengar yang baik. Hehe mendengar sambil memakan burger bekalnya.

"hm, lalu?"

"dia kurang ajar!"

"ok, lanjutkan"

"apa dia tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama! Hiks".

"next"

"dia mencium bibirku"

"oh- appaaa!?" baekhyun langsung menoleh kepada sehun

"poor my lips". Sehun menangis dan melapkan air matanya ke baju baekhyun.

"hey hey! Menghindar kau autis!". Kata baekhyun sambil membersihkan bajunya. "seharusnya kau berkata 'yes my lucky lips!;"

"kenapa harus seperti itu?". Tanya sehun masih dengan mata berkca kaca

"ya, jongin itukan famous boy in this school, jadi kau harusnya bahagia bisa dapat kiss darinya, huhu tapi memang dasarnya kau yang idiot dan autis, jadi kau tak terima". Sehun memajukan bibirnya, sahabatnya ini bisa tidak dilempar dari jendela sekarang juga?

"hyung, kenapa hidupku sial belakangan ini?"

"entahlah, mungkin karena ke autisan mu"

"hyung! Aku tidak autis!"

"lalu apa? Idiot?"

"shut your mouth up baekhyun!"

"hey hey! Sudah berani tidak sopan? Aku lebih tuan darimu!, oh ya noona sehun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi peramal, yah hitung hitung kita bisa tahu kehidupanmu di masa depan".

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Ada benarnya juga sahabatnya ini. Mungkin bisa dicoba, sekalian ia mau tanya soal luhan ah. Kekek~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"siapa namamu anak muda!~". tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan baju hitam serta penutup kepala hitam, bibir yang hitam, yahh~ ciri khas seorang peramal. Wanita itu komat kamit tak tahu apa yang ia katakan tetapi membuat baekhyun dan sehun merinding. Belum lagi rumahnya seperti goa ini. Haduh. Sehun menyesal.

"se-s oh sehun". Jawab sehun tergagap

"aku baekhyun". Ikut baekhyun mengenalkan diri.

"hmm hidupmu sial". Kata wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk sehun. "tapi seorang pria yang akan membawamu pergi dari kesialan itu"

"seorang pria?". Tanya sehun bingung. Apa itu luhan? Tanya sehun dalam hati. Ihh berhenti memikirkannya sehun!

"ya, dia sudah dekat sekarang". Wanita paruh baya itu menatap bola kristal didepannya sambil komat kamit

Sehun menoleh kesamping, melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun pun ikut menoleh sambil bergumam "NOT ME IDIOT".

"bukan pria yang disebelahmu". Kata wanita peramal itu lagi. sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Huh~ siapa pula yang ingin bersama baekhyun? Bisa bisa tambah sial hidupnya. Batin sehun.

"hhaakkk!". Teriak wanita itu

"aaaa!". Baekhyun dan sehun ikut teriak. Hufftt mereka mengelus dada, wanita ini sudah hampir membuat jantung sehun dan baekhyun keluar.

"banyak rintangan di depan mata kalian". Kata wanita peramal itu. "DANNNN!"

"aaaaa!". Teriak sehun dan baekhyun lagi. apa wanita ini peramal atau orang sakit jiwa?

"berhati hatilah. Dan kau anak muda jangan terlalu berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu bersama mantanmu". Sehun dan baekhyun mengangguk serentak dengan mulut menganga. Dengan langkah gontai mereka pergi ke wahana permainan. Masih lengkap dengan pakaian seragam sekolah. Sambil menilat jilat es krim yang baru mereka beli. Dua sejoli ini tak ada yang bicara sejak dari tempat peramal tadi sehun memikirkan, apa benar ia dan luhan tak akan bersatu lagi? lalu siapa pemuda yang akan membawanya pergi dari kesialan ini?. Ah masa bodoh dengan ramalan itu. Lagi pula sehun lebih percaya tuhan.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat duduk ditaman, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok itu sedang merangkul seorang lagi. tertawa bersama. Pluk! Es krim sehun terjatuh begitu saja. Baekhyun menoleh ke sehun lalu mengikuti arah mata sehun. Baekhyun ikut membelalakan matanya.

"luhan hyung?"

"luhan hyung? Apa yang ia lakukan dengan orang itu?". Baekhyun menutup mata sehun yang mulai memanas, ia pun menyeret luhan pergi dari situ.

"luhan, maafkan aku kemarin sedikit emosi dan aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lalu ingin kembali saja ke london". Kata pemuda yang menyender dibahu luhan.

"tak apa, jangan pergi lagi ok?". Luhan mengelus kepala min seok –pemuda itu- luhan menoleh ke samping berpkir sesuatu.

"ada apa luhan?"

"eh tidak, seperti ada orang yang memperhatikan kita tadi". Luhan kau memang sedang diperhatikan orang yang telah sakit. Sakit hati.

Seperti biasa hari esoknya sehun dengan mata bengkak, kusut sehun sudah seperti mayat hidup saja. Sambil memegang dadanya. "hiks, sakit hyung kau tahu?". Baekhyun menepuk berkali kali punggung sehun.

"sudahlah ia memang kurang ajar, tidak usah mengharapkannya lagi. ayo kita pulang".

"hyung~"

"apa?"

"huks"

"berhentilah menangis, kau sudah jelek, jadi tambah jelek tahu?"

"hyung ?"

"hm"

"aku ingin pipis". WTH! Oh sehun. Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah (-_-).

"lalu kau mau aku membuka celana mu lalu celana dalammu dan berkata 'ayo sehun baby pipis dulu ya, nanti kau bisa mengompol. Mama tidak mau sehun' begitu?". Kata baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"kekekek~! Hyung kau terlihat seperti ahjuma pedagang sayur".

"sialan kau! Pergi sana!".

"hyung pulanglah duluan. Aku tak apa"

"baiklah, hati hati kau! Ini sekolah sudah sepi"

"yes mom"

"hey!".

.

.

.

.

Sehun tergesa gesa memasuki toilet pria di koridor sekolah. Sesampainya di toilet ia melihat jongin pemuda berkulit tan disana. Oh good. Worst moment.

Sehun membuang mukanya ketika dilihatnya jongin sedang memandang kaca. Sambil membetulkan rambutnya. Ia melihat jelas luka lebam kecil yang ia ciptakan dibibir jongin. Hehe sehun senyum sendiri mengingat saat ia menghajar pria itu. Rasanya puas sekali. Jongin tak menoleh sedikitpun. Masih sibuk dengan pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"huh lega". Desah sehun sambil membenarkan celananya. Ia tiba tiba melotot melihat ada 5 siswa laki laki berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya mesum. Oh god. Sehun sungguh gugup sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat mereka. Eh tunggu ia mengenal satu orang. Itu….minho?.

"mau kemana manis?". Kata minho sambil mencolek dagu sehun.

"aa- minho, a- aku ingin pu pulang". Jawab sehun terbata. Uhh siapapun tolong aku!

"kenapa tak coba bersenang senang sejenak?" kata minho lagi sekarang tangannya mulai meraba punggung sehun. Dan hap! Sehun di geret paksa ke sudut toilet. Astaga apa akan ada pemerkosaan disini. Tolong sehun!.

"ja- jangan minho aku mohon~". Minho mulai membuka kancing seragam sehun. Dengan dbantu empat orang lainnya sehun sangat takut sekarang. Mulutnya dibekap tangannya di tahan. Sehun mulai menangis.

Buggg!

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ia lihat pertama adalah minho tersungkur dengan luka lebam di pipi sertabibirnya yang berdarah. Sehun menatap siapa pelaku pemukulan tersebut. Dipikiran sehun sekarag sekilas jika yang menolongnya wanita maka ia akan menajdikannya noona/dongsaeng, jika ini pria maka ia akan jadikan….kekasih?

Itu KIM JONGIN.

Sehun menarik lagi kata kata dipikirannya.

Sehun tersadar dari pendangan "oh so sexy guy helped me". Tangannya sudah ditarik keluar oleh jongin. Sehun hanya pasrah saat jongin terus menariknya dan berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

Jongin membawa sehun ke parkiran, lalu mangambil helmnya. Dan memberi helm satunya lagi kepada sehun. Kenapa ada dua helm?. Kebetulan jongin pergi bersama temannya tadi.

"naik". Kata jongin saat sudah menaiki motornya.

"tidak". Kata sehun mengembalikan helm yang diberi jongin. Sehun hendak meninggalkan jongin tetapi tangnnya ditahan.

"jika kau tak naik, maka aku akan menyerahkanmu kepada lelaki tadi". Gulp. Sehun tidak mau. Tidak. Baiklah sehun ini bukan soal harga diri lagi. akhirnya sehun memakai helm yang kebesaran itu semenggelamkan sebagian kepalanya. Ia pun naik ke motor jongin.

"hey helmnya kebesaran". Jongin tertawa kecil melihat wajah sehun yang susah dari kaca spionnya. Lucu sekali kepala sehun yang tenggelam setengah karena helm yang kebesaran, atau kepala sehun yan kurus? -.-

BRuumm!

"aaaakkk!". Jongin meman sudah gila, bagaimana kalau sehun terpelanting kebelakang lalu mengalami gegr otak dan melupakan semuanya?. Oh jika itu bisa membuatnya meupakan luhan, maka sehun bersyukur. Yak! Tidak tidak!

"pegangan yang kuat, aku tak tanggung jawab".

"isshh". Desis sehun memutar bola matanya.

"hey, aku minta maaf kejadian di atap kemarin". Kata sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah samping kepala jongin.

"maaf. Tidak diterima". Jawab jongin datar.

**T B C GUYS ~! T.T**

**Hehe~ gak tau deh ini seru apa kagak ye, baca aje hehe /todong pake terong(?)/**

**Review yah bebs~ ^^**

'


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : SWAG!**

**CHAPTER : 4**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN & HANHUN**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, XI LUHAN, AND OTHER CAST.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE & RANDOM [yaoi]**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY, AND SEHUNA BELONG TO ME /DIKEROYOK SEKAMPUNG/ PROTES? SEMVAK SEHUN MELAYANG -_-**

**Ciiattt! Chapter 4 timbul guys! -_- /salto Di jidat jongin/**

**Seperti biasa saya mau lakukan ritual(?) balas dendam sama ripiu teman teman :v yaudah nyokkk!**

**Cho ai lyn : kekekek XD sumpeh loe? /plak/. Iyee xi lohan selingkuhnye ma si pipi bakpao .**

**Sai : okee ni di lanjuttt ^^**

**Nhaonk : hahah yaya, ini dibanyakin lagi dah u.u**

**Miyuk : sippp ^^**

**Aniaani47 : asttaggaahhh naga emang kerennn! /teriak pake baskom/. Baekki imutttt minta di emut O.O. ini kan demi si tehun, makanya chanyeol jadi begindang -_- hehe XD**

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo : hahah miris banget ye hidup si sehun ? -_- hayoo tanggung jawab siapa yang buat sehun miris ._. /ditonjok/. Okee ni dilanjuttt ^^**

**Celana kai : duhh ikutan donk jadi celana kai kalo gitu u.u biar lebih terasa(?) /kecup tembok/ -_-. Kasian mah pak satpamnye, /puk puk satpam dengan kekuatan king kong/. Hahaha XD kagak kok, gak maen RP-an ._. soalnya masih kecil, jadi belum ngerti XD /dimuntahin/**

**Sehunbubbletea1294 : hayo monggo ketawa! Tapi jangan nampak gigi ye? /hayo begimane tuh?/ . eh eh jangan ampe gila, aduhh -_- bahaya ini /siram pake kembang 7 rupa/. Lumayan tu keybord bisa di injek ?. ajak om shindong ahh injek keyboardnya ~ ._. hahahah /gendeng/. Yuukk di read ^^**

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie : kekekek XD gak bisa stand up comedy, bisanya goyang oplosan sambil kayang XD lol. Hayooo ntar di tangkep satpol pp loh, ketawa sendirian -_-**

**Gwansim84 : sure ^^**

**Ayanesakura chan : mamahhh T.T aku dibilang jahat masa? /tarik tarik semvak sehun/. Ember! Si luhantu emang perlu dicivok O.O /wew/ XD.. sorry ye late banget ff nya XD**

**Nicerindi : aaahhh~ makasihh~ /tebar menyan/ ^^**

**Daddykaimommysehun : tau tuh si minho asal nyosor aje, padahalkan si item belum nyicip ye -_- /sehun mendadak bawa parang/. Oke siipp ^^**

**Mr. jongin albino : etdahhh -_- dikata kolor pake polkadot ? #doorr XD. Oh iye ni dah kesalahan saya XD soal marga, wu fan itu hanya nama aja, jadi oh wu fan, aneh sih ya, tapi krn udah terlanjur lupa gantinya, yaudah gpp kan yak? XD /sungkem/. Uhh gak usah dibayangin yg pasti absurd banget dah XD hahaha**

**Etinprawati : oke sipp ^^**

**Gembel : kurang lagii? /lempar pake kutang(?) sehun/. Okee sippp ^^**

**Cha yoori : haha yaa gapapa, dibaca aja syukur dah XD. Err saya gak bisa kalo TOPsehun XD heheh **

**Nhaonk : okkee ni sudahh ^^**

**0221cm : aahh makasihhh ^^ kai cool? /menatap kai tak percaya/ heheh XD kai emang cool kok XD yaa ni di lanjut! ^^**

**Jung oh jung : apa ini!? XD ayokk kita saksikan saja bagaimana kelanjutannya XD**

**Sehunnie : nado annyeong! ^^ aduh ~ jadi terhuraaa T.T parah banget nelangsanya, ayo tanggung jawab ya #nahloh? -_- chnayeol emang dari sononye rada sarapp /dicivok/ XD okee gomawoo ^^**

**Ohsehun79 : ciiatttt! Kebelet mau ngapainn XD makaciiihhhh padahal ni ff ancur bah -_-**

**Utsukushii02 : halah si jongin mah nayri muka doank ma sehun -_-? /ditonjok item/ XD okeee ^^**

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo : hahahah XD ayo sarap mana mereka apa sooman? /dikawin lari om sooman/ O.O yyaakkkk jangan peluk sehunnnn! /lempar buldoser/ yya ini lanjutannya ^^**

**Baixiangurls : aduuuuhhh~~~ terhura terhuraaaa T.T /salto/ yaya ni dilanjut ~ ^^**

**Youngchanbiased : makasihhhh! ^^ /sungkem/. Sehun oneng? Sehun oneng , oh iye bener #plaakkk XD**

**Ya sudah balas dendamnya XD, oke read this guys!~ ^^**

.

.

**BACKSOUND : SISTAR – MA BOY**

Sehun mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang si sexy boy yang tengah memboncengnya sekarang, err itu karena si ssexy boy itu menambah laju kecepatan motor nya, hey apa kau sengaja? Sehun ketakutan sekarang!

"dimana rumahmu?"

"itu sedikit lagi, belok kanan ya".

Ciitt!

Finally! Sehun's life safe!.

"kau akan tetap berada disitu?". Sehun terperanjak ketika menyadari dia sudah tepat di depan rumahnya, kenapa ia bisa melamun sih?.

"ah ya ya". Kata sehun memasang wajah malas, tanpa berkata apapun ia membuka pagarnya sampai satu suara menghentikan aksi nyelonongnya.

"helm itu harganya mahal, jika kau mau mengganti". Kata pemuda tan –kim jongin itu-

"huh?" sehun mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksudnya? Helm? Apa si Hot boy ini bicara soal helm? Memangnya aku jual helm. Batin sehun. Shit.

"ah ya ini aku kembalikan!". Oh ternyata sehun masih memakai helm punya jongin, yeah~ setidaknya pipi sehun seperti tomat sekarang. Haduh~ runtuhlah ke-cool-an sehun. Sehun memainkan bibirnya, kenapa berat sekali ya bilang satu kata 'makasih', apa sehun harus melakukan itu? Tapi pemuda itu masih menatap sehun intens sambil memegang helm yang baru sehun kasih. Ya tuhan~! Kenapa harus selalu dramatic setiap getting moment bersama kim jongin?

"makasih". Clap clap!. Akhirnya sehun mengatakannya.

"kau masih berhutang banyak, jadi terimakasihmu saja belum lunas". kata pemuda tan itu. Sehun memajukan bibirnya, alasan pertama sehun membenci (maybe) pemuda bernama kim jongin adalah, sok cool yang dimilikinya. Tapi sehun tidak bisa menghindari bahwa kim jongin memang cool sih.

"iishh!". Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, sehun sedang berusaha mengatur jantung nakalnya yang tambah menggila berdegup kencang saja, saat mata sehun dan kim jongin saling bertemu. Oh sehunn~~ mantanmu saja belum bisa kau lupakan, bagaimana bisa ?

Jongin hanya tersenyum, dan menghidupkan motornya. Setidaknya ia sudah melihat sehun terpaku dibuat olehnya. "interesting". Gumam jongin, dan berlalu.

.

.

.

"pacar baru lagi?". sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ya tuhan, kenapa kakak kandungnya itu ? apa wu fan punya indra ke 6 ya? Kenapa semua yang sehun lakukan ia tahu?. Kalau wu fan tidak kepo ya tak masalah, tapi wu fan selalu seperti reporter selebritis tanya ini itu.

"bukan, berhenti mencampuri urusanku". Kata sehun sambil melempar tasnya ke so fa dan meraih remote tv yang tergeletak disamping wu fan.

"wow~ somebody has grown up?, sekali lagi ku lihat kau pacaran, ku usir kau dari rumah".

"huh? Siapa kau ha? Tiba tiba melarangku?, lagi pula sudah ku bilang, jongin bukan pacarku!, dia hanya mengantarku pulang, berhentilah menjadi orang sok tahu Wu Fan!".

"jongin? His name jongin?. Lalu berhentilah kencan dengan jongin"

"aku tidak kencan!"

"berarti pacaran"

"urus saja urusanmu! Aku sudah besar dan dewasa! Berhenti mencampuri urusanku! Aku ini bukan anak kecil yang sesuka hatimu kau atur! Jangan pedulikan aku lagi!". kata sehun melempar remote tv ke sofa langsung menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk.

"dasar orang gila, berani mengatur hidupku". Gumam sehun. Sehun mengecek badannya, uhh~ seseorang perlu mandi sekarang, sehun meraih handuknya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

At night

Sehun menguap sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur, matanya sangat berat, bisakah perutnya ini bekerjasama sedikit?, sehun sangat mengantuk tetapi perutnya malah berbanding terbalik. Annoying!.

Sehun menghampiri meja makan.

Huh?

Meja kosong? Tidak ada makanan? Apa keluarga sehun sedang dilanda krisis moneter, huh ini tidak mungkin, pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi disini, sehun perlu mengeceknya. Biasanya kakaknya wu fan akan teriak teriak menyuruh sehun membantunya mengambil ini itu saat dia memasak. Eh? Walaupun si brad pitt KW ini di luar sangat cool dan impossible for cooking, tapi kenyataannya adalah wu fan seorang chef untuk dia dan adiknya, sehun. Perfect one rite?

Sehun memicingkan matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan sesuatu, kelihatan dari mangkuk yang ia pegang, oh ternyata kakaknya sedang menikmati makanan lezat, sedangkan adiknya yang sedang terlilit perutnya karena lapar. Wu fan, what happen with your chef profile?

Sehun mendekati wu fan sambil mengintip mangkuk yang dipegang wufan.

Tap!

"apa?". Tanya wu fan sambil megangkat kedua alisnya. Menutup mangkuknya dengan telapak tangan.

"kenapa tidak ada makanan di meja? Kenapa kau tidak memasak ?"

"apa peduliku ?"

"hey? Aku akan memberitahu mommy kalau kau tak memasak untukku"

"orang yang sudah BESAR dan DEWASA tidak akan mengadu ke ibunya"

Hell.

Ternyata wu fan mengembalikan perkataan sehun sebelumnya, sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, menyesal? Uh sehun tak boleh menyesal, didepan wu fan pula.

Apa sehun mengemis saja sambil bilang "wu fan kakakku yang tampannya mengalahkan **brad pitt** dan lebih sexy dari **robert pattinson**, tolong beri aku sesuap makananmu, untuk mengisi perutku, aku mohon?". Waks! Membayangkannya sehun sudah ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dada luhan? Euh, apa otakku ini sudah sama gilanya sama wu fan? Kenapa memikirkan luhan saja? -_-

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping wu fan sesekali mata sabitnya melirik mangkuk yang dipegang wu fan, sedangkan wu fan? Menikmati nikmatnya makanan itu. Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Bukan kah sehun sendiri yang bilang tidak mau diurusi? Heuheu. Bukankah menyenangkan wu fan?.

Plak!

"aw!"

"dasar pencuri!". Kata wu fan sambil menepis tangan nakal sehun yang berusaha menyentuh sumpit wu fan.

"fine! Wu fan!". Wu fan hanya membuang wajahnya, tak mempedulikan sehun yang menatapnya kesal. Biasanya si wu fan ini akan seperti singa berburu mangsanya kalau sehun tidak memanggilanya HYUNG. Tapi kenapa wu fan malah tak peduli?. Oh resiko sehun yang sudah berkata 'tidak perlu urusi dan ikut campur hidupku'. Sehun kau dalam masalah.

Sepetinya sehun tidak akan tertidur nanti malam dengan perut yang berteriak teriak.

.

.

.

.

In the morning at school.

Glup. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, menatap sehun yang seperti gorilla 4 hari tidak makan sedang menyantap bekal milik baekhyun. Astaga ini sungguh menjijikkan sehun, wajahnya sampai belepotan akibat menyantap bekal yang sebenarnya tidak ikhlas baekhyun berikan. Kekekek. Tapi si cadel ini malah merebutnya dan langsung menyantapnya tanpa ijin dari baekhyun.

"heh anak gorilla, what the hell is going on?" tanya baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala sehun.

"tolong,janganhmpgangguhmpmakansayathanks".

"yak! Mati kau!". Umpat baekhyun sambil memegang kepala sehun dan menyuapkan dengan brutal ke mulut sehun.

.

.

"hah~ kenyanggg~ makasih hyung?!". Kata sehun sambil senyum manis pada baekhyun, membuat baekhyun berpikir jika ia berencana memutuskan hubungan persahabatan saja dengan gorilla bodoh ini, tapi tidak mungkin, walaupun sehun ini suka membuat baekhyun naik darah dan sesak nafas juga karena kelakuannya, tapi baekhyun sudah menganggap sehun adiknya.

Lagi pula, kalau baekhyun mencampakkan sehun itu sama dengan mencampakkan masa depannya, berjodoh dengan WU .

"bersihkan wajahmu bodoh!". Kata baekhyun sambil memberikan beberapa tissue kepada sehun. Sehun hanya menerimanya dengan santai dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"kenapa kau?". Tanya baekhyun lagi.

"aku? Tidak apa apa, tetap tampan dan Manis seperti biasa"

"kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau terkadang teman dekatmu, bisa berubah tiba tiba menjadi zombie?"

"a-apa? Jadi kau zombie Hyung?"

"iya dan aku sangat ingin memakan otakmu yang idiot ini sehun!?"

"heheh, hyung ini bisa saja, hmm wu fan hyung tidak memasak tadi malam, lalu ia makan sendiri dan tidak memberiku sedikitpun".

"wu fan hyung memasak? Kau bercanda?"

"tidak, ia biasa melakukannya tiap hari"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, oh oh oh my my my, jadi selama ini wu fan memasak untuk mereka?

Rasanya baekhyun ingin menyanyikan part taeyeon SNSD di lagu the boys. Yang seperti ini 'My hheaarrrtttttt…~~".

Kalian dengar? Betapa perfectnya seorang wu fan, sudah tampan, tinggi, cool, pintar memasak?. Baekhyun akan menambah daftar "perfect wu fan" di diarynya. Sungguh calon masa depan yang di idamkan baekhyun. Astagaa~.

Sehun mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan baekhyun yang masih berbinar binar melayangkan pikirannya atas seorang wu fan. Anggap saja baekhyun dilanda penyakit berlebihan remaja saat ini.

"dia mulai lagi~". gumam sehun lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

.

.

.

.

.

"hahahahha, hahahaha hahaahha"

"yak sehun! Berhentilah tertawa hahahah"

"kau juga menertawainya hyung! Hahahahah, bagaimana bisa ia memakai wig seperti itu hahaha"

"apa kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan sehun?"

"hes looks like dora the explorer buahahahaha". Jawab mereka berdua serentak, ya mereka adalah sehun dan baekhyun. Sedang menggosipi guru kimia mereka yang botak itu memakai wig hari ini. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung sehun lah yang paling tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Ini lebih lucu dari mr bean.

Mereka berdua menulusuri koridor masih sambil tertawa, baekhyun menarik sehun untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga mereka.

"cuci mata". Kata baekhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya sebelah kepada sehun. Sehun pun mengaggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di luar arena lapangan footsal itu. Sehun memperhatikan sosok demi sosok yang menggerakkan tubuh mereka berlari kesana kemari, sehun akui pemainnya memang tampan tampan dan bertubuh atletis, apalagi yang berkulit tan itu.

What?

Oh, bukankah itu pemuda yang menjadi super hero sehun kemarin?, sehun meyakinkan hatinya, ternyata itu benar pemuda hot, sexy, cool, ugh apa lagi?. dia seorang pemain footsal juga?, yah yah, sehun harus bilang apa? Perfect?

"yang sedikit hitam itu sexy ya?"

"iya".

Dor!

Sehun baru bilang apa?, apa ia menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dengan 'iya'. Ya tuhan~, apa sehun sudah mulai err 'menyukai' Pemuda tan itu?. Sehun mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, baekhyun mengangguk senyum.

"kalau suka bilang saja"

"kau bercanda hyung?"

"kenyataan berbicara"

"lama lama, kau seperti hyungku wu fan saja"

"itu artinya kan kami jodoh"

"waks, dari awal aku tak merestui itu". Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada baekhyun.

"hai tolong ambilkan bolanya!". Sehun dan baekhyun menoleh ke suara yang seperti perintah. Sehun menangkap sorot mata yang tengah menatapnya juga. Sehun kau disuruh untuk mengembalikan bola itu, bukan menatap bodoh orang itu. Oh tuhan liatlah rambutnya yang basah, bajunya yang basah karena keringat, sungguh sehun ingin menyentuh tubuh basah itu, bagaimana rasanya ya?

Damn sehun!

Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"hey kau dengar tidak!". Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, mengambil bola itu dan melemparnya ke lapangan footsal. Pemuda tan itu tersenyum pada sehun. Oh oh oh, tidak! Apa sehun ketularan dari baekhyun? Kenapa sehun ingin seperti berfangirling, ih sehun itu pria.

Apa ya, mungkin ini bisa disebut keluar kandang luhan masuk ke kandang jongin? Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya.

"sehuna!~". semoga yang memanggil dia kali ini adalah jongin, tapi tidak mungkin. Jongin kan sedang main, ini suaranya seperti di belakang sehun.

Surprise

That's park chanyeol.

"hmm, kenapa kau disini? Ingin melihat ku bermain footsal ya?". Please chanyeol. Sehun kesini bukan untuk melihat mu. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"tidak". Jawab sehun datar.

"wajar, kalau kau malu mengakuinya". Ayo siapa yang mau bantu sehun melenyapkan chanyeol sekarang?

"iya, sehun kesini ingin melihatmu". Kata baekhyun.

"you"ll die baekhyun". Gumam sehun sambil menatap tajam baekhyun.

"ah, sayang sekali sehun, hmm aku harus main sekarang, dan ini untukmu". Sehun menerima benda pemberian chanyeol. Hanya sebuah minuman bersoda dingin. Kebetulan sehun memang haus. Sehun mengangguk dan hampir kesedak saat chanyeol mengangkat tangannya membentuk love. Ugh~ chanyeol itu manusia yang tak lekang oleh senyum lebar.

Sepanjang permainan, sehun akui ia terlalu fokus pada sosok itu, sosok yang baru baru ini membuat dada sehun berdenyut liar, for your information, sosok itu bukan chanyeol. Melainkan pemuda bernama kim jongin, perasaan yang sama saat ia pertama kali bertemu luhan karena waktu itu menemani kakaknya wu fan, ke kampus. Saat ia berjalan bersama wu fan, tiba tiba sosok yang telah menjadi mantannya itu menabrak dirinya, dan satu hal lagi, senyuman luhan membuat sehun gempar.

Ya luhan dan kakaknya satu universitas.

STOP!

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa sehun harus flashback ?. sehun mengerutkan keningnya, saat disebelah kanan terasa lebih panas, oh my god, berikan sehun apapun! Sejenis es mungkin?.

"sepertinya minummu enak". Sehun melirik kesebelah kanannya, seseorang telah mencuri botol minuman pemberian chanyeol. Sehun bisa saja mencakar langsung orang itu. Tapi mana mungkin bisa?, karena yang mengambil minumannya adalah Kim jongin.

Iya, kim jongin.

Sejak kapan!? Sejak kapan manusia ini disamping sehun? Kenapa tidak beritahu dulu supaya sehun bisa mengatur duduknya lebih nyaman dan mengatur degub jantungnya, untung saja sehun punya jantung yang sehat untuk menerima kejutan bahagia ini. Uhuuu~

"hey! Kau hoby menempel seperti ini di botol minumanmu?", sehun menatap jongin heran, apa maksud jongin?

Sedetik kemudian sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat botol itu dengan cermat.

'**sehun baby, ketika kau meminum ini, anggaplah air ini adalah aku, agar aku bisa merasakan dirimu dari dalam'**

G-DRAGON PLEASEEEEEE~~~!

Park chanyeol adalah manusia dengan otak alien yang berasal dari planet lain. Sehun malu. Pasalnya yang menemukan tulisan itu siapa? Kim jongin! Kenapa sehun begitu lalai sampai tak menyadari kertas yang menempel pada botol itu.

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya menahan sakit akibat tawa yang ia tahan tahan. Lihatlah ekpresi sehun sekarang, dia benar benar autis. Bisa tidak yah, sepatunya menutup wajah sehun sekarang?

"ah ya ini, terimakasih, ah ya, bekas bibirmu terasa manis saat aku meminumnya". Kata jongin sambil mengembalikan botol minuman sehun, apa UKS jauh dari sini ya? Sehun merasa tiba tiba sakit. Sakit karena malu. Kekekekek.

Jongin, jangan bunuh aku! Batin sehun.

Sehun menatap kepergian jongin yang berjalan sambil membersihkan keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"someone is fallin in love again". Kata baekhyun sambil bernyanyi.

"siapa yang jatuh cinta hyung!"

"tentu saja kau,"

"jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"

"chanyeol"

"hyung mabuk?"

"bagaimana kalau kubilang dengan KIM JONGIN?, kalau kau bilang tidak, berarti kau memang jatuh cinta sama chanyeol"

"agh! Licik!"

"sehun, reality is reality, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, kalau kau berhasil berbohong padaku, aku akan menari strip tease di depan kakakmu".

"waks, hyungku akan muntah melihat belut menari".

.

.

.

.

Gwiyomi~ gwiyomi~ gwiyomi~

Gwiyomi~ gwiyomi~

Cancel!

Gwiyomi~ gwiyomi~ gwiyomi~

Gwiyomi~ gwiyomi

Cancel!

Gwiyo-

"sehun! Berhentilah memakai rekaman itu sebgai nada dering !". baekhyun menatap heran sehun yang sedang menekan – nekan tombol merah di smartphone nya, sambil memajukan bibirnya,. ugh tiba tiba baekhyun ingin menyentuh bibir itu, bagaimana rasanya ya?.

BAEKHYUN WAKE UP!

THIS IS SEHUN! NOT WU FAN!

Baekhyun menampar pipi kanannya pelan.

"kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya baekhyun pada sehun sambil berjalan pulang menuju gerbang.

"malas"

"coba sini, aku yang angkat, pasti itu dari wu fan hyung ya?"

"bukan"

"lalu?"

"dari orang gila"

"oh biarkan aku jawab panggilan orang gila itu, ayo sini!"

"hyu-hyung! Aku bilang tidak boleh!". Baekhyun berusaha meraih samrtphone milik sehun. Sehun berputar kesan kemari, menghindari tangan baekhyun.

"sehun!". Siapa yang baru saja memanggil sehun? Apa itu jongin? Ya tuhan semoga iya. Batin sehun berkecamuk, antara merutuki dirinya yang mulai jatuh pada jongin, dan benci pada jongin.

Mereka menghentikan pertandingan bodoh mereka, saat melihat sosok itu semakin dekat, baekhyun menatap sehun lalu menatap orang itu bergantian.

"pabo, aku duluan ya, bye~". Kata baekhyun meninggalkan sehun dan orang itu. Sehun yang menyadari baekhyun kabur dari moment ini memanggil manggil baekhyun, namun baekhyun sudah tak terlihat. Huffft. Sehun really hates this.

"ayo ku antar pulang". Kata orang itu sambil mencoba memegang tangan sehun.

"tidak usah!". Sehun menepis tangan orang itu, seketika wajah orang yang tersenyum tadi berubah raut kecewa.

"sehun, kau harus tahu –"

"LUHAN hyung! Tak ada yang perlu aku tahu dari mu lagi".

"kau boleh memakiku sehun tapi tolong jangan benci-"

"hyung, aku pikir kita memang tidak akan bisa bersama lagi"

"kau tak bisa seperti ini padaku sehun!"

"kenapa tidak!? Kau saja bisa melakukan itu padaku! Berdua bersama orang itu, berciuman, berpelukan, dengan orang yang kau bilang hanya teman? Cih! ah ya ya, aku ini kan memang bukan siapa siapa mu lagi ya?, kenapa aku harus marah?, karena aku pikir awalnya kita bisa perbaiki semuanya! Karena ku pikir kau juga berubah! Ternyata, aku salah hyung, salah besar! Kau tidak pernah menginginkan itu! Hiks! kau konyol luhan! Bodohnya aku! Hiks- aku-". Sehun tak bisa menahan ini lagi, ia harus meluapkan semua, ia tahu tidak akan ada harapan bersama lagi. yang penting ia ingin luhan tahu.

Grep

"sehun maafkan aku-"

"lepas! Lepas kan aku! Pergi kau sana!". Sehun mendorong dorong tubuh luhan yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"brengsek kau hyung!, aku benci kau!"

"sehun aku bisa jelaskan semua, ayo ikut aku!"

"tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku!". Luhan menarik tangan sehun menuju mobilnya, dan memaksa sehun masuk kedalam mobil.

"aku akan teriak jika kau tetap memaksaku!". Luhan yang mendorong sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya seperti menulikan telinganya, ia tetap memaksa sehun masuk dari pintu setir. Dan satu dorongan cukup membuat sehun terduduk di mobil, luhan segera cepat ikut masuk dan mengunci mobilnya.

"buka pintunya Luhan!". Luhan memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh sehun yang memberonta sedari tadi, luhan bukanlah ingin menyakiti sehun, tapi sekarang luhan mengerti sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya, semua penghianatan luhan, walaupun sehun akan tetap memakinya, luhan sudah menerima resiko, tetap saja, ia belum bisa melepaskan sehun. Ia masih cinta dengan sehun. Sungguh kejam kau luhan.

sehun mendorong luhan, dan dengan sigap membuka kunci mobil dengan satu tarikan, luhan tak tinggal diam, ia ikut keluar dan menangkap tangan sehun kembali.

Grep.

"hey, ada masalah?". Seseorang datang dan memegang bahu luhan yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan sehun.

"siapa kau?"

"oh me? im jongin, kim jongin".

"huh? Apa masalahmu?"

"tidak ada, aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, aku bermasalah dengan anak ini". Jongin menunjuk sehun yang shock. Ugh! Apa lagi si bodoh jongin ini inginkan?

"who cares?". Luhan menarik tangan sehun hendak memasukkan sehun kembali ke mobil. Tentu nya sehun masih memberontak.

Sehun menatap jongin seperti mengatakan –bantu-aku-jongin-bodoh-dan-sexy-.

Grep!

"beraninya kau ikut campur, kau siapa?!". Luhan menatap tajam jongin yang menggenggam tangan luhan, dengan satu tarikan jongin melepaskan tangan luhan dari tangan sehun.

"dia pacarku!".

OMG what the-

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat sehun lari ke jongin, dan memegang tangan jongin. Jongin menaikkan alisnya sebelah, huh? Sehun terserang sakit apa hingga mengklaim dirinya sebagai pacar?.

Kali ini luhan merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya, inikah balasan terhadap dirinya? Inikah karma atas penghianatannya?, sehun pantas melakukan ini padanya, tapi hati luhan menolak mentah mentah fakta ini.

Luhan tersenyum miris, menahan gejolak dari dalam, untuk tidak memaki maki jongin dengan kata kata kotor, atau menghajar jongin habis habisan di tempat itu juga, karena telah merebut sehun darinya.

Sehun tidak yakin apakah ia benar benar ingin balas dendam pada luhan, entahlah, yang pasti sehun merasa sesak saat ia mengatakan ini. Tapi hatinya harus yakin kalau ia harus melepas luhan dan melupakan luhan.

"ayo sayang". Sehun menarik lengan jongin entah kemana, asal ia tak melihat wajah rapuh dan kecewa luhan, sehun tidak sanggup. Luhan menatap punggung sehun dan jongin yang semakin menjauh, menarik dalam dalam nafasnya lalu menendang ban mobilnya, melampiaskan amarahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"minumlah". Sehun mengangkat dagunya, tersenyum menahan malu pada jongin yang memberikannya kopi hangat. Mereka berada di pinggiran sungai han sekarang, hari yang mulai gelap segelap hati sehun sekarang.

"terimakasih". Sehun tak menatap jongin. Lebih baik ia menatap ABS **justin bieber **atau dicium **g-dragon** sekarang dari pada menahan malu kan?, bukankah jongin sudah membantunya berakting di depan luhan tadi? Walaupun spontan yah.

"maaf telah melibatkanmu, yang tadi itu…..aku hanya bercanda menganggapmu sebagai pacar, itu supaya ia tak mengganggu ku lagi". jongin meilirik sehun datar, lalu menyeruput kopi hangatnya lagi.

"hubungan kami sudah berakhir, dia berhianat, dia selingkuh, dia- ahh~ apa yang sudah aku bicarakan?". Sehun mengusap air matanya yang tiba tiba meleleh, jongin tak menoleh kearah sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya sedikitpun. Ia sibuk menikmati kopinya.

Hening, tak ada lagi percakapan, atau lebih tepatnya sehun membungkam dan ikut menikmati kopi yang diberi jongin.

"jadi?". Jongin akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"maksudmu?"

"bayarannya?"

"bayaran apa?"

"tentu saja bayaran untukku karena sudah menolongmu, sudah diklaim menjadi pacar, untuk kopi, dan untuk curhatnya".

Sehun membersarkan bola matanya, sebenarnya jongin ini manusia apa bukan? Jongin memang tidak punya hati.

"a- apa?, lagi pula aku tidak menyuruhmu menolongku tadi!".

"ck, kau payah, jadi pacar pelit sekali"

"pa-pacar? Siapa yang pacaran dengan mu ha?"

"kau, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Jangan jadi pendusta"

"kau menganggap tadi serius? Jangan mimpi jongin!".

"sayang kau cerewet sekali"

"oh oh oh, kau memanggilku apa?, menjijikkan, aku bukan pacarmu!, big thanks KIM JONGIN!". Sehun melempar kopinya, meninggalkan jongin yang masih berdiri di tempat, sambil menggerutu kesal. Sehun memegang dadanya yang sudah tak karuan detaknya, seperti ingin keluar saja. Ugh~ sehun butuh tabung oksigen ukuran jumbo, atau nafas buatan **dari Justin bieber **mungkin? Kekekek~

Sehun ragu ragu melangkah, ia sebenarnya menyesal meninggalkan jongin, karena tentu saja ia harus menempuh jalan gelap dan dingin malam yang menusuk hingga ke persendiannya. Hati kecil sehun berkata "jongin, kenapa kau tidak menyusulmu dengan motormu, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu". Ok ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi sehun butuh tumpangan sekarang. Apa ia menelpon wu fan saja?. Ah tidakkkk!. Itu sama dengan cetak gol ke gawang sendiri.

Sehun dan wu fan sedang cold war alias perang dingin.

Sesekali, sehun menoleh kebelakang, takut takut ada yang mengikutinya, sekaligus berharap motor jongin muncul dan menjemputnya.

Langkah sehun semakin cepat, perasaannya semakin tak enak saat suara tapak kakinya berlipat ganda.

"hey manis, kau mau kemana malam begini?". Sehun menatap horor 2 pria berstyle preman. 

"kalian mau a-apa!"

"oh, indahnya, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang atas tubuhmu?". Sehun menatap jijik kedua preman ini. Siapapun! Tolong sehun. Sehun masih punya masa depan.

"lepas! Lepas ! tolong!". Sehun memberontak, apa hari ini hari menculik sedunia? Tadi luhan, sekarang preman preman ini?.

"lepaskan dia" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan nista mereka terhadap sehun.

"cih, beraninya kau! Mengganggu kesenangan kami, kau rasakan ini!"

Buk!

Preman itu memegang sudut bibirnya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah,

Buk!

Terjatuh lagi, kedua preman itu menatap pemuda itu tajam,dan akhirnya berlari terbirit birit.

Sehun menunduk kepalanya, kenapa ia begitu lemah seperti perempuan?, padahal bisa saja kan ia melakukan apa yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan barusan? Meninju preman itu, atau menendang mereka. Yeah, sehun terlalu takut dan tidak mempunyai tenaga sekuat pemuda yang menolongnya.

Kim jongin.

Sehun melemaskan tubuhnya saat sebuah tangan menarik tangannya ke atas, membantu dirinya berdiri.

"berdiri". Kata pemilik tangan itu, yang tak lain adalah jongin.

Grep!

Jongin hanya mematung dengan tatapan datar, saat sehun tiba tiba memeluk tubuhnya erat, ia bisa merasakan getaran ditubuh sehun. Menandakan sehun benar benar takut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memainkan ujung baju kemeja sekolahnya, saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah sehun, jongin mengantar sehun sampai masuk kehalaman rumah sehun.

"jongin, makasih atas semuanya, kau sudah banyak menolongku hari ini, maaf sudah kasar padamu tadi".

Jongin tak menjawab, hanya menatap sehun intens, entahlah tapi sekarang jarak wajah mereka itu bisa dibilang tidak jauh, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, ugh~ adegan ini cocok di rekam guys.

Kissss~

Asdfghjkl!

Seperti ribuan pemandu sorak yang suka menggila di pinggir lapangan basket di sekolah sehun. Begitu rasanya hati sehun. Mereka berciuman? Berciuman? Berciuman?

Pukkk!

"aw". Ringis sehun dan kai bersamaan, spontan melepaskan ciuman mereka, saat 2 kaleng kosong terbang mendarat di kepala mereka.

Sehun dan kai mencari cari siapa orang yang kurang ajar mengganggu moment mereka?

Sehun menelan ludah payah, saat ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah jendela lantai atas. Seperti pemandu sorak juga, mereka berteriak.

WU FAN IS THERE!  
WU FAN IS THERE!

Ternyata pelakunya tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, jika ini adalah cerita komik, maka disekeiling wu fan itu ada api yang membara. Ini lebih menyeramkan dari film the conjuring yang di tonton sehun.

sehun mendorong kai keluar dari halaman rumahnya, takut takut wu fan turun dan membuat ia dan jongin babak belur.

Setelah berhasil mengusir jongin, sehun masuk kembali, ia seperti melihat tulisan di pintu rumahnya "SEHUN WILL DIE TONITE"

GLUP

Clap clap clap!

"sehun adikku, sudah dewasa ternyata HA HA HA". Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya saat wu fan yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Sehun tahu ini bukan pujian, wu fan akan segera berubah, berubah menjadi naga lalu menyemburkan api ke tubuh sehun.

Wwuusshh

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat wu fan mengangkat pukulan baseballnya, sehun sudah ikhlas jika kepalanya pecah menjadi 2 atau mengalami geger otak permanent.

"lain kali, jangan lakukan di tempat terbuka bodoh, aku risih melihatnya". Huh? Sehun membuka matanya saat sadar kepalany masih utuh, yes! Wu fan tidak memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball itu!.

"kalian masih kecil sudah berciuman saja, ah aku tak mengerti anak jaman sekarang". Wu fan mengacak rambut sehun. Sehun hanya menatap datar kakaknya yang naga ini, kenapa si wu fan ini? Apa ia ketelan racun tikus?

Bukankah ia dan wu fan sedang war?, ya sudahlah, dari pada sehun mati dengan kepala pecah. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia tersenyum dan melompat ke badan wu fan.

"aku merindukanmu!". Biarlah kegengsian sehun runtuh, asal ia bisa memeluk kakaknya ini, entah kenapa ia rindu dengan wu fan. Ia ingin menceritakan kejadian hari ini yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia tak akan menceritakan itu.

Bugh!

"awg! Wu fan what the-"

"panggil aku hyung!, kenapa kau pulang malam lagi ?, badanmu sudah seperti kuda nil, beraninya kau menyentuhku!".

Sehun berolling eyes, ia kira wu fan sudah berubah, ternyata ia salah besar. -_-

.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu, hari libur, hari kencan, hari tanpa wu fan.

Sehun membolak balik majalah dewasa milik wu fan yang tak sengaja terletak di dekat tv. Salahkan kakaknya yang lalai itu, hingga ia menikmati majalah itu. Salah satu model pria dimajalah itu sangat tampan, berABS dan berkharisma.

Jongin~

Plak!

Sehun menampar pipinya sendiri saat tak sengaja membayangkan bahwa pemilik tubuh itu adalah jongin. Sehun melempar majalah nista yang suka membuat wu fan terlihat autis saat melihatnya. Kembali ia teringat kejadian semalam, bibirnya di sentuh bibir lain.

Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya sehun menyangkal sampai menjambak jambak rambut. Sehun sudah menerima kalau dirinya

Jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama kim jongin.

Gwiyomi gwiyomi

Gwiyomi gwi-

"hallo?"

"bersiaplah, kita akan kencan"

"ken-? Ini siapa?"

"aku sudah di depan rumahmu"

"apa?".

Sehun melompat dari sofa menuju pintu depan, mengintip dari sisi jendela samping pintu, berharap itu bukan preman yang mau menculiknya kemarin.

Tentu bukan, itu adalah kim jongin.

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada mobil silver yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah sehun. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, huh? Ia tak salah liat? Itu? Itu? Si sexy? OMG-DRAGON!

Apa yang harus sehun lakukan?

Buka pintu lalu say **"hi"** atau buka pintu lalu bilang **"jongin ayo kita bercinta, karena wu fan sedang tidak ada".**

Oh ternyata sehun kena efek majalah dewasa tadi.

Sehun buru buru naik ke atas, mengganti seluruh pakaiannya, ia mengenakan kaus panjang dan celana jeans, serta tak lupa jacket persis yang di pakai justin bieber saat konser di las vegas kemarin. sehun is fanboy ~. Tak lupa parfum yang di promosikan oleh justin bieber yang cukup memecahkan celengan sehun yang selama setahun ia tabung.

Sehun memasang wajah malas, saat keluar rumah menangkap tatapan jongin.

"bagaimana?"

"what?"

"bagaimana kau tahu nomor telponku, dan kau bilang tadi kencan?"

"ya"

"hey kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, bahkan aku belum jawab iya atau tidak!"

"tapi penampilanmu menjawab iya".

Sehun menggerakkan matanya liar, jongin benar, kenapa ia tadi langsung spontan mengganti baju dan menemui jongin?

.

.

.

.

"kau membawaku kemana?". Jongin tak merespon, masih sibuk menyetir mobilnya. Sehun mendengus kesal. ia lebih memilih melihat pemandangan dari jendela mobil.

Bagaimana kalau ia menatap jongin? Bisa berhenti berdetak jantungnya.

Sehun melihat ke depan mobil, ia sekarang tahu, ternyata ke wahana permainan yang terkenal di negaranya. Sehun sudah sering kesini, bersama baekhyun tentunya. Sehun suka sekali kesini, sampai ia menyeret nyeret baekhyun saat baekhyun sudah mual karena mencoba semua wahana disitu. Seperti layaknya orang yang baru keluar penjara, sehun membuka pintu mobil jongin dan langsung keluar dengan senyum sumringah~

"primitif sekali". Nyinyir jongin saat ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"aku sudah beberapa kali kesini, aku tahu kau belum pernah menaiki satupun wahana disini?". Sehun memicingkan matanya, mencari jawaban 'ya' di mata jongin

"kau menantangku?"

"sure".

Satu jam sudah sehun dan jongin bermain, hampir semua wahana mereka coba, sehun sejak awal menaiki wahana itu, tertawa setan, melihat jongin pucat pasi.

Sehun menyimpan sebuah memo di otaknya, ini akan menjadi menyenangkan kalau di sebar di majalah dinding sekolah dengan berita. Hahaha.

Sehu tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesuatu, sesuatu hal yang menyita perhatiannya.

Asdfghjkl!

Is that wu fan? And with . . . . OMG-dragon. . . baekhyun?

Sehun menarik tangan jongin, menuju sudut café. Jongin yang masih menetralkan perutnya yang masih seperti di aduk aduk, hanya pasrah.

Sehun menjitak kepala jongin saat jongin memukul mukul bahu sehun sambil memasang wajah sulit diartikan. Ia memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan seksama, ternyata wu fan dan sahabatnya baekhyun diam diam memiliki hubungan khusus ya?, sehun mengangguk, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

Tapi ia masih penasaran, bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa berkencan dengan kakaknya?, sehun kesal sendiri, mana mau ia punya kakak ipar seperti baekhyun. Ia sudah bayangkan wajah ibu tiri yang dimiliki baekhyun, bahkan sehun membayangkan dirinya memotong rumput depan rumahnya dengan mulut, karena rumahnya dikuasai oleh baekhyun dan ia hanya sebagai pembantu dirumah.

Oh ini tak boleh terjadi!

Puk puk puk

"hey! Berhentilah menepuk bahuku bodoh, ini masalah masa depan kakakku"

"ini juga masalah masa depan kakiku!"

"kakimu kenapa? Konyol sekali"

"kau menginjaknya". Sehun menatap kebawah, ia langsung nyengir kambing. Pantas saja terasa empuk di kakinya.

"ayo pulang"

"tidak, kau saja"

"menurutlah pada pacar"

"jongin stop, aku bukan pacarmu".

Jongin langsung menarik sehun yang merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat orang orang sekitar menatap aneh jongin dan sehun, seperti ibu menarik anaknya yang ngambek karena tak dibelikan permen kapas. Sehun menatap kesal pelaku penggeretan dirinya, ia belum puas mengintai kakaknya dan sahabatnya, apa saja yang kakaknya dan baekhyun lakukan, tetapi jongin tetap menariknya ke parkiran. Kalau tahu begini, sehun kabur saja tadi.

Sehun mengomel tak jelas saat sudah berada didalam mobil jongin, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mengetik pesan baru.

To : bebek hyung

"sepertinya akan ada mengadakan acara traktir besok"

Tak lama smartphone sehun bergetar pertanda balasan pesan.

From : bebek hyung

"maksudmu apa bodoh?"

sehun hanya terkikik sambil berancang ancang membalas kembali pesan baekhyun, ia melirik kebelakang, kenapa jongin lama sekali menyusulnya ke dalam mobil?

.

.

.

"kita beradu cepat, jika kau menang, aku akan melepas sehun, jika aku yang menang, jangan pernah sentuh sehun lagi".

"kau akan mengendarai mobil lambat mu itu?"

"kau meremehkanku mobilku?"

"yep"

"kita lihat nanti kim jongin".

Jongin mengangguk, mengeluarkan smirknya. Menatap punggung pria yang baru saja mencegatnya di belakang mobilnya.

"aku menunggu xi luhan".

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Chapter ini sungguh ancur dah -_-**

**Sorry ni absurd lagi wey T.T**

**Kekekekek~ keep smile aja dah /goyang pokok"e(?)/ XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : SWAG!**

**CHAPTER : 4**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN & HANHUN**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, XI LUHAN, AND OTHER CAST.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE & RANDOM [yaoi]**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY, AND SEHUNA BELONG TO ME /DIKEROYOK SEKAMPUNG/ PROTES? SEMVAK SEHUN MELAYANG**

Baekhyun buru buru mengangkat bukunya saat melihat si kurus putih berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Penuh arti disini yang dimaksud baekhyun adalah 'penuh dengan sindiran serta pertanyaan'. Oh sehun – melebarkan senyumnya, sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"ehem". Setelah dirasanya duduknya pas, -disamping baekhyun- Sehun mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu mengetik sesuatu.

To : bebek hyung

**Kau melihat pria dengan wajah berseri seri serta merah? Aku pikir dia yang merubah hyungku dari singa lapar menjadi hamster tersesat.**

Ddrrtt drrrtt

Sehun terkikik sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku, saat smartphone baekhyun bergetar di meja baekhyun melirik sedikit ke arah kanannya, ragu ragu mengambil smartphonenya.

PLAK!

"aw!".- sang korban pemukulan meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap ngusap lengan sebelah kanannnya, sang penggemar girlband sekaligus tersangka pemukulan hanya memasang wajah campur aduk. "kau belum puas? Ayo pukul aku ! pukul! Lagi! maka selanjutnya tidak ada baekhyun si calon kakak ipar!".

Merasa masa depannya terancam, -baekhyun tersenyum bodoh lalu mengusap usap lengan yang menjadi sasaran pemukulannya tadi. "you ok sehun?"

"uughh~! Akting!".

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kalau saja si bodoh sehun bukan adik wu fan, pasti saat ini baekhyun sudah membungkus sehun dengan karung dan membuangnya ke kandang buaya di kebun binatang. Mengerikan? Lebih mengerikan mana dari masa depan baekhyun yang terancam pupus?, biarkan baekhyun yang merasakannya.

"kemarin aku melihat hyungku berkencan"

"errr…se"

"tapi aku lupa dengan orang yang berkencan dengan hyungku kemarin?!"

"kau mengenalnya?"

"sepertinya, ciri cirinya bertubuh pendek, kecil, senyumnya jelek sekali, wajahnya imut yang dipaksakan, dan satu lagi, eyelinernya mengalahkan eyeliner lady gaga".

"bubble tea?"

"menyogokku?"

"kalau bisa menutup mulutmu super ember ini? Why not?".

Sehun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi bendahara kelasnya yang super jutek, yang suka menjadi rentenir sadis saat teman teman sekelasnya telat membayar uang khas, yang suka memasang wajah sok cool menjadi pucat pasi seperti maling jemuran tertangkap basah sah sah. Bedanya si byun ini tertangkap tengah kencan oleh calon adik ipar (yang tidak di inginkan baekhyun) yang memergokinya kemarin. sial.

Tapi baekhyun suka mengandalkan otaknya yang sebelas dua belas sama sehun, ia teringat minuman norak –baginya- yang bisa membuat sehun lupa diri. Ow yeah!

.

.

.

.

Sllluurrrrpp sslluurrpp

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, menahan hasrat ingin menghajar orang.

Sllluurrrpp sssllrrruupp

Baekhyun sudah yakin didalam hati yang paling dalam kalau –teman-tapi –mesranya- as know as kakak sehun, tidak menginginkan sehun sebagai adiknya, mana mungkin si perfect wu fan punya adik yang menyedot minumannya seperti akan menelan tempatnya juga.

Demi menutup mulut sehun yang kecil tapi lantam dan ember.

"sehun, kau tahu? Yang kau hisap sekarang itu angin"

"oh? Hehe, habis minuman ini begitu enak sih, lain kali sering sering seperti ini". sehun menghisap sekali lagi, sebelum melemparnya ke tong sampah. Sehun hampir mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya saat tiba tiba merasakan tangan menepuk bahu nya dari belakang, oh wajah sehun langsung -_- seperti ini, tentu saja, kalau itu justin bieber atau g-dragon pasti sehun akan berekspresi seperti ini O.O

"sehuna"

"sehun,not sehuna"

"tapi itu panggilan special dariku untukmu, yah panggilan sayang sih?". Wajah nya memerah, walaupun sehun ini bandit dan yang mengatakan itu adalah orang yang ia hindari sejak tahun lalu, tapi siapa sangka dan siapa yang duga. Manusia yang turun dari planet uranus itu bisa membuat sehun bungkam sesaat. Menganga.

Panggilan sayang?

Sayang?

Itu pangilan luhan untuknya.

Baekhyun bersiul, mungkin orang yang mengaku 'pengangum-oh-sehun- ini' perlu tissue basah demi melembabkan giginya yang baekhyun rasa sudah kering, karena seumur hidupnya di habiskan untuk tersenyum gigi.

"atau kau mau aku panggil honey bunny atau my darling?"

Krik

Krik

Tenggorakan sehun serasa ada batunya, itu panggilan sejenis apa? aduh sehun merasa merinding mendengarnya. Apalagi kalau keluar dari mulut manusia tinggi yang abnormal itu. Baekhyun menyeka air mata yang ada si dudut matanya karena sedari tadi menahan nahan untuk tidak tertawa.

sehun merasa sedang berakting jadi bintang bollywood, dan pemuda yang akrab dipanggil chanyeol itu Jadi shahrul khan.

"no, cukup sehun saja"

"baby?"

"what the?"

"sehun baby"

"stop chanyeol please?"

"bubble tea?"

"ya dimana?".

PARK CHANYEOL. Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pengangum rahasia sehun.

dulu.

Sebelum tertangkap basah saat tak sengaja sehun sendiri melihat chanyeol mengutip tissue bekas yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Bekas sehun.

Sasaeng fan huh?.

Tapi sekrang pemuda yang suka pamer gigi itu tak perlu sembunyi sembunyi lagi, toh sehun sudah tahu dan tetap menolak manusia uranus ini.

Chanyeol menyodorkan sesuatu berbentuk silinder bening, memperlihatkan isinya yang coklat dengan butiran butiran coklat didalamnya, bubble tea. sehun menatap innocent benda itu, antara 'take it' or 'ignore it'.

Take it = gengsi besar

Ignore it = rugi besar

Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, membuat sehun semakin ingin membabak belurkan dirinya. Sehun membalikkan badannya. Menarik nafas nya. Separah parahnya chanyeol menyukai sehun, lebih parah sehun menyukai minuman bernama bubble tea. Mengambilnya lalu pergi? Ide bagus. Urusan ia memanggil sehun dengan "baby?" errr, geli. Urusan belakangan. Yang penting ia bisa menikmati minuman itu. Hahhhhhh~~

"kau bahkan baru menghabiskan bubble tea mu tuan oh? Ck, kau yakin tak keberatan jika dia memanggil mu? Baby? iyyuhh". Ujar baekhyun sesekali melihat chanyeol yang menari balet dibelakang mereka, karena sehun telah menerima pemberiannya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, ternyata ada manusia sejenis chanyeol.

"selama aku bisa menik –"

"sehun"

"ya?, jongin?"

"gantungan handphone mu tertinggal dimobilku kemarin"

"ee-um". Kenapa idiot jongin ini malah datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih? sehun mendadak berkeringat, andai saja ini tempat sunyi sehun pasti sudah mengeluarkan jurus kura kura ninjanya lalu menjambak jongin habis habisan, mau taruh dimana mukanya sekarang? Disini ada BAEKHYUN! Ingat BAEKHYUN! Manusia super galak yang masih tidak tahu apa apa dibalik –terlihat-akrabnya-sehun-jongin-.

"ehem se-".

"hey bukankah dia yang kemarin kita intip di café?".

Dafuq.

Sehun membeku, apalagi si hitam bodoh ini katakan? Pakai menunjuk baekhyun segala.

Jadi sampai sini saja? Begitu gampangnya rahasia yang sehun simpan beberapa hari ini dari baekhyun, bocor begitu saja oleh bibir tebal sexy menggiurkan milik **JONGIN?!**

Damn.

Baekhyun menatap jongin sehun bergantian antara ingin menggantung kedua bocah ini atau langsung menikam keduanya. Ternyata jongin termasuk tersangka pengintipan juga? Lalu bagaimana sehun yang katanya –aku benci jongin selamanya- bisa bisanya mereka seperti spongebob dan patrick sekarang?

Demi gigi sexy wu fannn!

This two kids!

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap layar smartphonenya, memencet mencet layar sensitive itu, sesekali melirik kesamping kanan, wanti wanti ada serangan dadakan dari manusia disebelahnya, for your information tatapan itu lebih kejam dari tatapan ibu tiri di film film, lihatlah ditambah dengan eyelinernya yang terkesan gotic itu. Sehun merasa sedang ada di film insidious saja.

"jelaskan semua". Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya saat sebuah tangan memegang dagu runcingnya. Astaga, mata sehun hampir copot, baekhyun sekarang sudah seperti pembunuh berantai. Matanya bahkan lebih besar dari mata do kyungsoo!, teman sekelas mereka yang memiliki wajah terdakwa.

"itu…..". pekik sehun.

"itu? Jongin? You and jongin? ? how can?"

"hey not your bussines dude!". Sehun melepas tangan baekhyun, lalu memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"oohh, sudah berani main hide and seek rupanya?, KALIAN PACARAN?". Sehun tertohok, jantungnya hampir lepas mendengar penuturan yang masih tabu ditelinga sehun. bahkan teman sekelas mereka menatap sehun aneh. Sebagian ada yang berbisik bisik.

'**siapa lagi namja yang menembak sehun?'**

'**sok tenar sekali bocah itu, semoga bukan kakak kelas yang ku sukai'**

'**dia pakai pelet apa? kenapa banyak siswa yang mendekati dia sih?'**

'**pasti si chanyeol, kan dia sedang mengejar ngejar sehun'**

Begitu banyak cibiran terdengar sampai ditelinga sehun, Mereka mengira si bandit sehun itu tidak akan berpacaran, mengingat tingkahnya yang tidak ada manis manisnya

Tapi itu dulu. D.U.L.U

Sebelum minho mengejar ngejarnya, sebelum changmin menembaknya, sebelum donghae menyatakan cinta padanya, sebelum daehyun memberinya bunga, dan sebelum hingga sekarang chanyeol menjadi stalkernya -_-

Kalian tahu itu semua itu DITOLAK! DITOLAK!

Demi siapa?

Demi XI LUHAN, manusia berdarah china merantau ke korea karena bosan hidup dinegara dengan penduduk terbanyak didunia itu.

Manusia yang sudah membuat hidup sehun berkeping keping, manusia yang membuat sehun dulunya yang anti –chinese- menjadi bertekuk lutut di depan luhan, alasan sehun tak menyukai orang china, karena ia sudah berasal dari keluarga china-korea, ia mau mempunyai kekasih yang berdarah kebarat – baratan, minimal seperti justin bieber.

MINIMAL KATAMU OH SEHUN?

Bahkan si tukang gosip kim Jongdae tidak tahu berita sehun pacaran dengan luhan. Karena biasanya jongdae adalah majalah dinding berwujud manusia. Dari artis kelas kakap sampai orang awam pun ia tahu gosip yang tersembunyi.

"hes nothing hyung"

"NOTHING OR SOMETHING?"

Glup

"Hyung, please trust me?"

"yang mengatakan kalau siapa namanya tadi? Jongong?"

"jongin"

"ya, jongin. Bukankah dia pria yang membuatmu kalap seperti orang yang mempunyai darah tinggi? Hell sehun! apa namanya kalau kalian tak mempunyai hubungan khusus?".

Sehun mengulum bibirnya, ingin rasanya ia mengulang waktu dimana ia masuk ke sekolah ini, dan memilih sebangku dengan jimin, manusia batu yang hanya bisa berkata **'ya'** atau **'tidak'**. Dari pada harus mempunyai teman cerewet seperti baekhyun.

"begini ceritanya"

"lalalalal~"

"aku serius hyung!"

"baiklah, tidak usah pakai muncrat segala".

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap malas kedua insan yang tengah tertawa tawa dari meja makan, sambil menyenggol centil satu sama lain di sofa. Bagaimana ya jika ia siram saja kedua orang itu dengan sereal coklat yang digenangi oleh susu panas? Haha.

Kalau bukan karena tugas yang sehun sendiri membutuhkan orang itu –sahabatnya- -calon kakak ipar-, tolong yang kedua dicoret saja. Dia tidak akan mengajak baekhyun ke rumahnya. Selama mengerjakan tugas, baekhyun ini mencuri curi pandang dengan kakaknya, bahkan si wu fan membalas dengan kedipan mata yang membuat sehun serasa ingin muntaber.

Bahkan ini sudah malam, tapi baekhyun masih belum ingin meninggalkan rumahnya.

"kau mau kemana sehun?". tegur baekhyun.

"jangan pedulikan aku". Sehun memajukan bibirnya sambil membawa mangkuk serealnya ke kamar, dua orang tadi hanya terkikik lalu melanjutkan lovey dovey mereka.

Gwiyomi~ gwiyomi~

Gwiyomi~ gwi-

Reject

Sehun menyembunyikan smartphonenya dibawah bantal. Ia sedang tak ingin menerima telpon dari siapapun. Kecuali dari g-dragon atau JB. Mimpi.

Gwiyomi~ gwiyomi~

Gwi

"apa?"

"sehun? aku.."

"to the point"

"aku didepan rumahmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sehuna, please"

"pulanglah"

"tidak, sebelum kau keluar dan menemuiku sehuna"

"hyung, berhenti menggangguku"

"aku janji akan berhenti jika…."

"baiklah aku keluar".

Sehun meletakkan mangkuknya di meja dekat kasurnya. Lalu berjalan malas untuk menemui orang yang dihindarinya.

"sehun kau mau kemana?"

"jangan pedulikan aku".

Brraakk!

"dia kenapa?"

"biar saja si bodoh itu, paling ia kerumah tetangga". Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali bercerita tentang segala hal dengan kekasih barunya, wu fan.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda dua orang yang dulu pernah mengatakan 'kita mirip, berarti kita jodoh'. Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat kala itu ia dan orang ini suka membicarakan hal hal yang jauh. Pernikahan, keluarga, anak, dll.

"kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku masuk".

Grep

"tunggu". Sehun kembali menyamankan duduknya. Menatap lurus kedepan, udara malam dingin yang menusuk, membuat kaca mobil tempat sehun dan orang itu berada berembun. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman orang itu.

"aku minta maaf, aku tahu kau sudah bosan mendengarnya sehun, aku tahu kau sudah muak dengan ku". Ujar orang itu, lawan bicaranya tak menunjukkan reaksi apa apa.

"maaf soal waktu itu aku memaksamu- aku…. I love you sehun". sehun membulatkan matanya saat bibirnya disentuh bibir lain. Hatinya semakin kacau, kenapa seperti ini. Sehun sudah akan berhasil melupakan semuanya, kenapa malah orang ini ingin menariknya kembali ke masa lalu.

"jika aku gagal, aku janji akan menghilang dari hadapanmu sehuna". Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya, biacara apa mantannya ini?. Entahlah sehun terlalu gengsi untuk merespon luhan –mantannya-. "sudah malam semakin dingin, pergilah masuk kerumah. Nanti kau bisa sakit".

Luhan memberi kecupan di dahi sehun sebelum sehun benar benar keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap punggung sehun dari dalam kaca mobil.

sehun bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat luhan sehancur itu, ia dapat menangkap iris matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan, tapi sehun juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia juga adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti. Hatinya lebih hancur dari itu.

"sehun, kau dari-"

"sehun!"

Brraakkk!

"aku akan melihat sehun" wufan mengangguk setuju dengan ide baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggedor pintu sehun, namun tak ada respon. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu kamar sehun, gelap. Baekhyun menghidupkan lampu kamar sehun dan menemukan sehun menelungkupkan badannya diatas kasur. Baekhyun mendekati sosok kurus itu.

"sehun?"

Grep

Baekhyun membalas pelukan sehun, ia mengusap punggung sehun yang bergetar. Baekhyun tak akan menanyakan apapun sekarang. Hanya membiarkan sehun memeluk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memangku dagunya, sambil menatap sehun yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya menidurkan kepalanya dimeja, baekhyun merasa khawatir, sejak semalam sehun tak ada bicara apapun, membuat ia dan wu fan bertanya – tanya.

Sehun keras kepala, baekhyun memaksa pun pasti memakan proses yang lama buat sehun bercerita.

Sehun sedari tadi tidaklah tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia terlalu malas saat baekhyun akan terus meminta penjelasan darinya. Bukannya ia tak mau bercerita, namun ia memang sedang malas berbicara soal apapun saat ini.

…

"aakk! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"menurutmu?"

"dimana baekhyun hyung?"

"oh tadi ku lihat dia dikantin"

"what?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia kaget melihat mahluk yang katanya –sexytan- in sudah mengganti posisi baekhyun, bahkan ia juga ikut merebahkan kepalanya di meja, apa- apaaan manusia gelap ini?, sehun hampir saja terkena epilepsi mendadak tadi.

Jongin –orang itu, mengangkat kepalanya lalu diam menatap sehun, bisakah ia tidak menatap sehun seperti itu? Sehun ingin teriak soalnya.

'I'll die!

'I'll die! With your eyes! You kill me!'

Tapi sehun cepat cepat kembali dengan otak sedikit warasnya, saat berpikir tidak ada orang yang mati hanya karena ditatap seperti itu. Kecuali kau punya sihir di film film itu.

"pulang sekolah temani aku"

Setelah sekian lama pandang pandangan, dengan jantung yang lompat lompat di dalam sehun, akhirnya jongin membuka suara.

"kemana?". Ketus sehun dengan wajah datar datar tapi doyan miliknya

"menemui orang tuaku"

"apaa?!"

"tidak, im joking, aku ingin membeli buku"

Oh.

Sehun menghela nafas, bisa bisanya si jong ini membuat lelucon, yang membuatnya mati gaya.

"kau pergi saja sendiri, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang mau menculik orang gelap sepertimu".

"aku takut hatiku yang diculik"

"asshh! Berlebihan!". Jongin beranjak dari kursi baekhyun, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, ia berjalan menuju keluar kelas meninggalkan sehun yang masih mengikuti arah pria itu.

"ingat nanti tunggu aku disini"

"tidak akan"

OH MY GOD ~~!~~~~

Jongin tersenyum

OH MY GOD ~~!~~~~

Jongin tersenyum manis? Pada sehun?, ya tuhan ya tuhan!, kepala sehun serasa habis terbentur dada justin bieber, begitu indah, begitu nyata.

Baru kali ini, jongin tersenyum tulus padanya, tidak seperti orang terlilit hutang seperti biasanya.

Tanpa sadar ia pun membalas senyuman itu, fuck it.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia merasa sesuatu bergejolak. Sehun menyesal tidak membawa kameranya, setidaknya ia merekam senyuman itu tadi, supaya bisa jadi nina bobo pengantar tidurnya.

Sehun sudah tidak waras.

Hey pria berwarna gelap, kau harus bertanggung jawab!.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh remaja sepertinya, namun tak berseragam sama sepertinya, mereka begitu antusias, sampai kacamata salah satu mereka sudah melorot hingga ke ujung hidungnya.

Ia masih berusaha mencari sesuatu yang sudah di sinyal oleh otaknya. Namun sedari tadi tak dapat juga.

Disini lah dia, toko khusus komik, cerpen dan novel jepang. Sehun sempat hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat jongin mengatakan.

'ini antara hidup dan matiku, jika toko itu tutup, maka riwayatku tamat'.

Apanya yang harus tamat?, ternyata hanya karena sebuah komik? Apa jongin juga termasuk aliran orang tak waras?. Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"yehet! Aku menemukannya!". Sehun langsung mengambil satu dari sekian banyak buku yang tak terlalu tebal itu, karena ceritanya berchapter.

"hi, kau mencari apa?"

Shit!

"tidak". Sehun menyembunyikan komik kesayangannya itu dibalik badan kurusnya, membuat orang yang baru saja mengagetkannya menatapnya heran.

"kau fudanshi?"

OH MY G-DRAGON!~~ TIDAKKK!

Apa dia barusan bilang? Fudanshi? Hhh~~ sehun ingin menjadi es batu saja sekarang, agar bisa meleleh dan tak terlihat lagi. jongin mengatakan seperti itu? Sehun seorang fudanshi?

Glup

Oke, the fact is. Sehun is yaoi shipper. Titik.

"eeh- aku..tidak sengaja menemukan ini jatuh tadi, jadi.. aku ambil dan ak-"

"oh". Jongin memang manusia absurd. Selain suka berlebihan dia juga suka memotong pembicaraan orang.

"kau sendiri? What the… jongin?"

"ah ini? Ya lanjutan komikku dirumah, kau ingin lihat?"

"dasar otak mesum, no thanks!"

"kau belum melihat isinya, lihat oppai nya besar sekali"

Bluusshhh~!

Dasar kim jongin gelap, hitam, mesum, tidak punya otak, otaknya didengkul. Beraninya ia menodai telinga sehun dengan kata kata tabu itu. Yah walaupun otaknya sudah memang ternodai dengan ff adegan NC yaoi.

Oppai?

(in jepun = dada wanita yang besar)

"hey jaga mulutmu bodoh". Sehun meletakkan kembali komik yaoi itu, tiba tiba moodnya hilang saat jongin idiot membicarakan soal itu. Sehun jijik.

"sehun apa kau punya oppai?"

Plak!

"antar aku pulang!". Jongin memegang pipinya sambil mengelus mengaduh kesakitan. Dipipinya tercap tangan sehun. pipinya merah. Namun tak begitu ketara karena kulitnya yang tan.

Dalam hatinya bertanya 'apa salah wajah ku yang tampan ini'.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka suara, kebetulan jongin hari itu mengendarai mobil, ac mobil yang tinggi pun tak mampu mendinginkan hati sehun, serta wajah sehun yang panas. Sedangkan jongin hanya bersiul, sesekali melirik sehun disampingnya. Okay, jongin memang cuek, sok antagonis, cool, sexy, manly dan sebagai bagainya, tapi jongin juga tak luput dari hal hal berbau 'mature' seperti itu. Sehun mengingatkan dirinya agar tak terlalu jatuh dalam pesona jongin.

Tapi.

Mana bisa? Sekarang saja sehun masih malu malu buaya jika menatap langsung mata jongin. Serasa ada yang remas remas jantungnya dari dalam.

Iya, sekarang sehun mengerti, apalagi sejak insiden 'ciuman ku diambil pria hitam' didepan rumahnya,ternyata sehun mulai suka sama pria itu. Pria itu yang sedang menyetir sekarang. Tapi ia masih takut untuk jatuh lebih dalam dalam dan dalam. Ia takut jongin itu juga sama saja seperti luhan.

"hey, apa kau lapar?".

Sehun terhenyak dari lamunannya, ia tahu itu suara jongin, lalu siapa lagi?

"tidak"

"oh baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita makan"

Sehun memegang dadanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah, hampir saja ia seperti terlempar dari mobil saat jongin gila memebelokkan mobilnya secara tiba tiba.

"kenapa balik arah?"

"aku lapar, kau traktir ya"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!, DAN AKU TAK AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU!"

What? Traktir katanya?. Biarkan sehun berpikir sejenak, tadi sehun bilang ia menyukai jongin bukan?, jongin? Si sexy, si tan, si cool, si tampan, si bodoh. Tapi kere? Sekarag Sehun harus berpikir seratus kali dalam memilih orang.

"terimakasih"

"aaggh!, stupid!".

.

.

.

.

Pria manis bermulut kecil hanya menatap nanar orang yang melahap makanannya dengan mulut lebarnya, memang sudah berapa abad manusia ini tidak makan? Lihatlah image nya yang ia bangga banggakan itu bahkan luntur di depan kedua mata indahnya. Jongin is not really perfect for sehun.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bermodalkan milkshake di depan mengganjal perutnya, itu bukan karena sehun gengsi tidak mau makan, tapi jika ia ikut makan harus berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan, jika makanan si hitam itu saja akan menghanguskan dompetnya?

"ayo makanlah"

"tidak". Kata sehun sambil menatap keluar jendela café.

"kau takut uang mu habis?"

"kenapa kau tanya lagi?"

"hey, aku tidak semiskin itu, kau tidak perlu membayarnya, ayo pesan makananmu"

"eh?"

"eh? Kenapa?, apa kau menungguku untuk membatalkannya?"

"batalkan saja, aku tidak lapar"

"jadi pacar keras kepala sekali"

"please make sense jongin ki-amppff"

"kunyah makananmu".

Sigh~

Dengan sangat terpaksa sehun mengunyah makanan yang dengan tidak sopan santunnya masuk ke mulutnya berkat ulah kim jongin menyulangkan makanan yang dipiringnya.

Sehun berharap bisa menyemburkan makanan itu kewajah jongin, tapi disini terlalu ramai. Pasti akan sangat aneh dan kriminal menurutnya.

Setelah otak dan perutnya bekerja sama, entah kenapa sehun menerima suapan demi suapan yang datang dari jongin, sedikit malu sih, namun sehun sudah tak peduli. Menatap wajah jongin yang tampan itu sedekat ini? Kapan lagi wahai para penggemar jongin?

Entahlah tangan sehun gatal sekali ingin membersihkan butiran kecil dari makanan itu yang menempel di sudut bibir jongin. Sekalian ingin menyentuh bibir yang membantu jongin menjadi sexy.

Jongin lebih dari anak kecil jika kau melihatnya sekarang, bisa bisanya orang yang dingin sok keren seperti jongin menjadi childish saat makan seperti ini.

"aku menyukaimu".

Ucap jongin singkat, padat, jelas.

Ting!

Sehun menari kembali tangannya setelah berhasil memebsihkan sudut bibir jongin. memerlukan garpu tala atau bambu runcing sekalian, untuk mengorek telinganya, memastikan telinganya tidak tersumbat apa apa. karena ia merasa aneh dengan kalimat itu, sehun tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong, mungkin sehun benar telinganya sedang ada gangguan.

3

2

1

Kiss~

Sehun mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lamban dalam merespon hal seperti ini, lagi, jongin mencuri ciumannya,.

Masih ciuman.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat jongin sedikit memutar kepalanya, oh tidak ini too hawt!~ . jangan sampai ini menjadi frenchkiss. Batin sehun.

Beruntungnya mereka yang memilih sofa besar di sudut café, membelakangin pengunjung lain, sehingga si hitam jongin melancarkan aksinya.

Kiss is love

Sehun mendorong tubuh jongin saat teringat judul novel kakaknya. Disitu terdapat kutipan percakapan yang sehun ingat, bahwa ciuman yang didasari cinta itu akan membuat merah wajahmu dan panas yang berlebihan.

Bukankah ini bagus? Jongin juga menyukainya?

'BAEKHYUN! HELP ME!'

"ak- aku ke toilet du-dulu". Ujarnya sambil mengambil ancang ancang pergi secepatnya sebelum jongin mengetahui wajahnyas eperti tomat matang.

Gwiyomi- gwiyomi-

Gwiyomi gwiyomi..

Jongin mencari sumber suara yang menggagu acara lanjutan makannya, oh ternyata itu smartphone sehun yang tertinggal di meja. Jongin mengambil smrtphone tersebut, melihat nama yang tampil dilayar sensitive itu.

Wupan ugly calling…

"kau dimana!?, kau kabur lagi sepulang sekolah!?"

"halo"

"yak! Apa yang halo?! Aku sudah menjemput ke sekolah, dan kau tak ada lagi!, bagus bocah nakal! Cepat pulang! Supaya aku bisa memenggal kepalamu!"

"aku-"

"don't you dare say something sehun!"

"aku bukan sehun"

"I don't care wh-, wait…. What? Ini siapa!?"

"aku pacar sehun, dia sedang ditoilet, jika kau sudah selesai, aku matikan"

"…..pacar?"

"surprise, lebih baik kau tak menghubungi ke sini lagi, sehun sudah tak memerlukanmu"

Tut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menoleh kesamping, melihat sosok yang pulas dalam tidurnya, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, kedua tangan yang memeluk diri sendiri. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya melihat lebih dekat sosok itu. Begitu damai, polos. Tidak seperti saat ia terbangun, wajah super juteknya sangat ketara.

Sehun ketiduran di mobil sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Ia tersenyum, saat mengingat sosok itu memerah saat mereka adu bibir.

Setelah dirasanya puas memandangi hampir 1 jam berlalu semenjak mobilnya tiba depan di rumah sehun. akhirnya jongin keluar dari mobilnya, lalu mengambil sosok itu dari pintu sebelahnya. Jongin menatap sehun heran. Tubuh sehun seperti kapas saja, ini ringan.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Cklek

"hi"

"…"

"sehun tertidur, jadi aku bawa dia". Orang pemilik rumah itu , yang memiliki tubuh tinggi menatap sosok yang sedang dalam gendongan lalu menatap gantian pada orang yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"terimakasih, maaf merepotkanmu". Katanya sambil mengambil alih tubuh kurus yang dikenalinya sebagai adik kandungnya.

"no problem, aku permisi". Kata jongin beranjak dari depan kakak beradik itu.

"hey bung!"

"ya?"

"apa kau tahu siapa pacar sehun?"

"ti-tidak,"

"oh, sayang sekali, padahal aku sedang ingin mengajari sedikit peregangan otot"

"err, yeah". Jongin tersenyum kaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"halo, kau siapa? Kau tak tahu Ini sudah tengah malam". Pria yang hampir albino menerima sebuah panggilan telpon disaat ia masih berada di lautan mimpi, sejenak ia mengingat sejak kapan ia sudah berada di kamarnya? Bukankah dia tadi bersama orang itu?

"sehun, luhan kecelakaan dan sedang kritis! Ia melakukan balap liar!"

"…."

**TBC**

**Hueueeeueueu T.T main postnya lama, dan gak sesuai harapan. Maaf ya belum sempat balas reviewnya~ T.T**

**Tapi aku udah baca semua kok ^^ thank a lot buat reviewnya '_')/**

**Chap depan bakal aku balas kok ^^ ok?**

**Love yuuuu~ /lambai semvak jongin/**


End file.
